The Maiden of the Forest
by Aisling3
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER UP) A new character has entered into battles between the X-Men and the Acolytes, but who is the new mutant and why is she determined to help Wanda? A bit AU and the story is set after The Toad, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.
1. Prologue and Questions After the Battle

This story is a little different than most and I hope you enjoy it. Please be kind and review and you can flame if you want because that really doesn't bother me that much. However, I would prefer constructive criticism. It is rate PG-13 for some mild language but nothing too bad. I'm not planning on having any romance in my story just to warn everyone that is expecting my OC to fall in love with another one of the characters. The story is a bit AU but not to much. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution and I never will.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Come on Tabitha, we are going to miss curfew again. I can't take any more extra sessions in the Danger Room for being late," cried Amara.  
"Relax; the Professor knew that we had a lot of work to do tonight at the library. He knows that we had this huge report to complete next week. Relax; he'll let us slide this one time. I mean, we were at the library."  
"I hope your right," Amara huffed. The girls walked to the institute in a rushed manner but it took them longer because of their heavy book load. The girls were trying to make it back in time for their 9 o'clock curfew but it was already beginning to get dark because of the cool and cloudy fall weather. As they rushed through the streets, the cool wind blew in a harsh manner.  
"It is sure getting cold quickly this year." Tabitha puffed in the air. "Hey, I know a short cut home. You wanna take it?"  
"I don't know Tabitha. No offense but I don't always trust your short cuts," Amara replied sheepishly.  
"Come on, what is the worst that can happen?"  
"I don't know about." but before Amara could finish her sentence, Tabitha pulled her through an alleyway.  
"Will be back in time, I promise." Amara just stared at her companion and prayed for the best. Tabitha quickly dragged Amara through the back streets. As they began to see the gate of the institute in the distance, Amara felt extremely relieved.  
"I'm surprised Tabitha, I can't believe that you actually didn't get us lost."  
"See, I told you everything would be all right." Tabitha just stared at her friend with a confident smirk.  
"Are you sure about that?" Tabitha and Amara both turned around to see a where the voice had come from. As they looked, someone stepped out of the shadows.  
"What do you want, Pyro?" Tabitha narrowed her eyes and was prepared to throw a bomb at him. "Amara," Tabitha whispered, "don't use your power."  
"Ok," the shaken Amara quietly whispered back.  
"Go away. Come on Amara." However, before they got to the exit of the alleyway, another figure landed in front of them blocking their path.  
"Shit. What do you losers want?" Tabitha was furious about their sudden appearance. While Tabitha was ready to fight, Amara was too terrified to react. Tabitha took off her backpack and prepared to battle.  
  
Before she got her answer, the second figure stepped out of the shadows. Pyro nodded to Gambit, the second figure, and they slowly advanced toward the two girls. Amara was too shaken to move but Tabitha was prepared to fight. She created a handful of bombs and threw them at the enemy. They both were able to dodge the explosions before they cause much problem. Gambit casually tossed a charged card at the pair of girls, which blasted them backward. Amara flew into the air and hit her head against the brick wall, which knocked her unconscious. Tabitha, however, landed hard but was able to stand up. However, before any of them were able to make a move, a dagger flew down and struck Pyro in the back, which effectively disable his flamethrower machine. The three looked up to see a young women standing on the roof. Before the two could strike at their new enemy, the new player jumped down to enter the alleyway. She had slightly pointed ears, yellow eyes, and midnight blue hair. All of the teenagers knew she was a mutant because of the fact she had three midnight blue fox tails with white tips. The fox mutant wore black, loose pants, which she tucked into her black boots. Her shirt was fitted and matched the color of her hair. Her dark blue hair that reached down to her mid-back was tied back into a thick braid. Her hands were covered in black gloves that had the fingers cut off, which revealed her claws. The only noticeable item she had were the silver earring cuff on her left ear and a holster on her right leg for the dagger that she had cast at Pyro. She charged a light blue flame in her hands and dashed forward. The mystery women grabbed her dagger and blasted Pyro with the prepared attack in the face. The blue flame did not burn his skin, which surprised him. Pyro then received a quick kick to the head and hit the ground with a thud. She then moved swiftly to Gambit. Her speed was amazing and she was quickly upon the Cajun. He raised his staff to block her out stretched claws. She crashed into his defense and but was able to blast him with the same flame attack as well. Gambit quickly fell back after the attack and prepared his next attack. However, she was soon gaining the offensive and was able to deliver a devastating blow to his stomach. Afterward, she picked him up and threw him away from the battleground, which effectively left him stuck among the garbage in the alley. She smirked at the ease of her prey.  
"Behind you" the blonde girl cried as she attempted to help her fallen friend. The woman quickly turned around and was faced with her first challenger. While she had destroyed the contraption on his back, which she figured he depended on, he appeared to hold a lighter.  
"You can't stop me that easily," he smirked in an Australian accent. However, the strange fox women just smirked. Pyro quickly ignited the lighter but found her was unable to control the fire. "What!? This isn't over bitch. You shouldn't have interfered." He ran and grabbed his ally and ran into the night. The strange women approached the two girls and appeared to be friendly.  
"Are you alright?" she asked the young blonde.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine but Amara isn't waking up," the panicked girl cried.  
"Don't worry. Let me see." She did a quick physical examination of the girl by looking in her eyes, checking her pulse and for other damages. "She should be fine but she should see a doctor."  
"If I can get her to the institute, Amara can see someone." Tabitha cried without thinking of the danger of bringing someone foreign to the mansion.  
"Lead the way to the building and I will carry the girl." She picked up the tiny girl and her backpack and began to follow Tabitha. The foreign woman seemed motherly although see appeared to be in her twenties. However, her fighting skills were extremely smooth and calculated. Tabitha just stared at her with amazement.  
"Here we are and, by the way, thanks for saving are asses back there," but as Tabitha turned around Amara was laid down gently and beginning to stir. The fox woman was gone into the night. Tabitha ran inside and called out for help for her teammate and friend. Amara was treated for her concussion and other injuries but was going to be fine. Tabitha was just too freaked out about the incident and all she could remember was the kind words of the fox mutant and her mysterious entrance and exit.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The poetry class continually talked as they came into class that morning and as they came to their seats. "Class, pay attention, now," called Mrs. Edwins as she tried to get their attention. "I have a surprise for all of you today. For the next marking period, we are going to have a student teacher from Barnard College. So I would like to introduce, Corina Silvanus." The young woman stood up from her seat next to the teacher's desk and moved to the front of the class as Mrs. Edwins walked about to her desk. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself Ms. Silvanus?"  
  
The young student teacher was of a medium height and build with dark brown, curly hair and blue eyes. She wore a black suit pants with a purple sweater top that was fitted. Corina held herself with extreme grace and poise. "Ok, well, my name is Corina Silvanus and I'm 22 years old and a senior at Barnard with a major in English and Biology. I'm currently living with my grandmother, who lives in Bayville, and I will be responsible for being your teacher over the course of my internship here at Bayville High School. I will also be available if any student needs help or tutoring in English." The student teacher then took her seat next to the teacher's desk and Mrs. Edwins returned to the front to the class.  
"Oh, Tabitha, could you please give Amara her homework assignments; I know she has been out the last two days so I wouldn't want her to get behind."  
"Thanks. I'll be sure to get the stuff to her. She should be back in a few days," Tabitha replied in her nonchalant manner.  
"Ok class, for the next week I'm going to be teaching with Ms. Silvanus but after that she will be on her own for the next few weeks. Pietro and Todd will you please stop talking when I'm talking." The two boys just looked at the teacher and ignored her. Ms. Edwins just shook her head and just continued on with the lesson. As Tabitha was leaving and packing up Amara's homework from the class, Pietro approached her.  
"How's Amara?" he said in a fake sympathetic tone "I heard she had a little accident. What happened?"  
"You know what happened to her. I promise you, it will not happen the next time. Back off, Pietro or I'll blast you right here."  
"You wouldn't dare do that."  
Before Tabitha could charge her attack, another figure stepped into the argument. "Pietro, move on to your next class."  
Both of the teens looked up to see the new addition to their class looking sternly. "Now." Corina's eyes changed from their normal warm expression to a cold, demanding expression.  
"Whatever," Pietro called over his shoulder to save face from his obvious retreat.  
"Tabitha, do you need help with all the books you have to carry?"  
Almost too shocked to answer at the student teacher's quick change in attitude, the blonde stuttered a quick "No thank you."  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Corina turned around and slowly walked out of the classroom. She seemed to walk in a strange manner but it was somewhat familiar.  
Later that evening, Tabitha went to the medical bay to visit her injured friend. "Hey Amara, it is nice to see that you are doing better."  
"Yeah, the stomach ache and the nausea are finally going away."  
"That's good. Oh I brought her homework for you. We have a new student teacher in poetry class and she seems really cool. You'll love her."  
"Good." Before the conversation continued, Professor X entered the room.  
"Ah good, Tabitha and Amara, I need to talk to you about the attack a few night ago. What happened? Now Tabitha, I know that you will know most of what happened but Amara I need your help if you can."  
"Ok," the girls answer in unison.  
"Why did Pyro and Gambit attack you? Did they seem to have a mission or a reason to attack you?"  
"They just came out of nowhere Professor. We were just walking along and they just fell out of the sky. They didn't even talk but that one time. They just nodded and attacked." The blonde seemed frantic as she tried to retell the story. "Then, as I was trying to protect Amara, a dagger just flew out of nowhere and the fox chick appeared. She used some strange blue fire that messed with Pyro's powers. She blasted him in the face and did the same thing to Gambit. When Pyro recovered, he tried to use a lighter that he carried but he couldn't seem to control the fire. It was totally freaky. Then she came over and looked after Amara. She carried her back but left before anyone could see her like she had never been there."  
"This new mutant seems to have escaped Cerebro's detection. Where did she gain that skill?" The Professor continued to think on the matter as he left the two students to discuss other things but before he left something in their conversation gained his interest.  
"Oh, you should have seen new student teacher. She is really great and even scared Pietro off when he was bothering me. You should have seen it."  
"Tabitha, what did this new teacher look like?" The Professor became suddenly interested in the new addition to the addition to English department.  
"Well, she was about medium build and height with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Why?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something."  
  
"What the hell happened last night? I want to know what disrupted the plan," demanded an infuriated Magneto. "You got me. That chick just came out of nowhere and just blasted us. I don't know why she even cared. The fire she threw is still messing with my powers." The Aussie seemed to be pissed about the fact that he could no longer use his mutant ability but continued his habit of creating fire from his lighter. "Who is she? What did she look like? Do you remember anything about her before she beat your asses?" "Yeah, she looked like a fox. She had pointy ears, three tails, and claws. Her eyes were so eerie. They just shone this yellow that seemed to show no emotion. Talk about weird. She was definitely a mutant if that's what you're after." "Did she look like she was one of Xavier's?" "No, she was older than a teenager. She could have been in her twenties." "Hmm. No one has ever even seen her before this." Before Magneto could continue the questioning of his agents, Pietro and Todd walked by talking about school. "I can't believe that bitch of a student teacher. She doesn't even know who I am." The silver hair teen seemed aggravated about his confrontation with the teacher. "Hehe, you're just annoyed because she freaked you out and you ran away," Todd smirked because of the clear agitation that crossed his allies face. "I did not run from that bitch. I was late for class and just didn't feel like dealing with it." "Yeah right." Todd continued to snicker as he continued down the hall. "Pietro, what is this about a teacher?" Magneto became suddenly interested in his son's academic classes. "What? Oh, well, in English class a new student teacher came in today. What a bitch she was! Just because she went to Barnard or something like she thinks she is so great. When I was "talking" to Tabitha, she came up to me and told me to go. She was really freaky. She was totally emotionless. I should have shown that bitch what she was messing with." "That might not have been the best idea. Tell me, what color were her eyes?" "They were a dark blue. Why?" "I think we might have found out a very important factor. I want you to observer her. See if she shows any signs of a mutant power." "Sure, whatever. I'm going now, ok." The speed demon sped off before any more could be said. 


	2. Chapter 2 Corina's Home

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Grandma, I'm home." The young women entered her grandmother's manor.  
  
"Your late. Is everything ok?" The elderly women shouted from the kitchen. The manor was a large home that had grand oak doors with a brass handles. The foyer had a beautiful wooden floor, which was covered by a red oriental rug with blue trim. On the right, there was a large living room that was finely decorated with a dark leather couch and a wooden rocking chair. The side tables emulated the wood that composed most of the house. All of the walls were covered in an off-white paint and wooden trim along the edge. On the left, was a grand dining room with an oak table, brass chandelier, and another oriental rug. There were two large windows that were covered in a dark red material that matched the rug. Off to the side was a modern kitchen but it was covered with oak paneling and a white tile floor. As Corina entered the house, she placed her car keys on the wooden table by the door and ran upstairs as she answered her grandmother.  
  
"Yes, everything is ok. I just had to file out more paperwork. I'm so tired of this constant paperwork but that is the life of a teacher."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Come and eat some dinner. Are you going out tonight?"  
  
"No, I have some lesson plans to do among others things. If I do go out I will not be back late. I have work tomorrow. What are we having?" Corina entered the kitchen in her gray sweatpants and dark green tank top as she finished her question.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. We are having roast beef and salad for dinner. Are you enjoying your new job?" The women turned her head to look at her granddaughter. She was woman in her mid-sixties with gray hair that had once been a colorful red. While she was of an advance age, her face was hardly marred by wrinkles or signs of old age. She wore a fashionable blouse and pants set with an apron as she cooked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I truly cannot wait to work with the children even if we are close in age. It should be interesting considering there are a few students in the school that I already know. Grandma, sit down and I'll finish up dinner."  
  
"No, just set-up the table. What are you trying to do? Make me into an old woman. What do you mean by "already know?" You haven't been in Bayville since you graduated five years ago. You can't remember anyone from back then."  
  
Corina began to place the plates and setting on the table as she smirked at her grandmother. "You are right, I don't remember anyone from back then but from a more recent event. The girls I ran into the other night are in my poetry class. It is just amusing."  
  
"Corina, you need to be more careful about stuff like that. What would happen if someone recognized you? You are not just a simple mutant, you have responsibilities and you are the only one who can fulfill them. I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Grandma, I'll be fine. They were petty thugs who attacked those girls. While I think they had a motive for their actions, they were no match for me. I know I'm not an ordinary mutant or human for that matter. Nothing will happen to me. I've been trained by the best and I will always take my responsibilities seriously. I'm trained in the use of all my powers. I have had full control of my witch powers even before I received my mutant abilities when I was thirteen. I know my position in the coven and what I will become. Don't worry, have faith in me and trust my abilities."  
  
"I just cannot stand the idea that something could happen to you. What would we do then? There would be no one to carry out your duties. You are so gifted with your blessings to have a touch of your mother and your father. That is so rare. Just promise me, that you are going to be more careful from now on." The elderly woman grasped her granddaughters had and looked into her eyes with a maternal protection.  
  
"Grandma, I promise I'll be more careful about getting involved in certain matters but you must have some faith in me."  
  
"I do but I just can't stand the idea that anything might happen to you."  
  
"I know. I know." Before the conversation could continue, however, the two turned around and saw that the Siamese cat, Kira, had grabbed a piece of roast beef and ran away with it.  
  
"Kira I only put up with you because you are my familiar. Now give that back." The young student called out playfully as she chased after her beloved cat. 


	3. Visit From a Friend

Hey all, here is the third chapter of the story. I hope you like it. However, I really would like to know if anyone is reading this story because I only have gotten one review. So please make me feel better and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution. What a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a week at the school, Corina was finally beginning to settle into the routine of the school day. However, she had to teach six periods a day out of the eight that were normally planed. It was exhausting work but Corina enjoyed being around the children. Amara had finally returned to school and Corina helped catch up with all the work she had missed. Luckily there had been no more problems since she arrived. She assumed that those thugs got the point and decided not to mess with her just yet. Corina was happy for now because it gave her time to adjust to her new life but even she knew this happiness couldn't last forever. However, she did think it was strange that Pietro and Todd seemed to watch her constantly and she knew they weren't paying attention for the sake of learning. She had come home that night and she just wanted to finish her work and go to bed early for once. She was almost finished and glanced at the clock to see that it was only nine. Just as she was finished grading papers for one of her classes, the doorbell rang. 'I wonder who that is at this hour.'  
  
"I'll get it," shouted her grandma.  
  
"Ok, Grandma. I'll be down in a minute." Corina quickly finished her last paper and came downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she heard two voices in the living room.  
  
"Agatha, I really cannot believe it is you after all this time. Why have you come? Is everything all right at home?" Her grandma was such a great woman because she cared about everyone. She was always looking out for others. As she turned the corner, Corina entered the living room to see her Grandma and another elderly woman.  
  
"Hello grandma, and who is your friend..Oh, Ms. Harkness, I didn't recognize you at first. Where is your little cat?"  
  
Agatha turned to face the young girl with a smile on her face. "He is off talking to Kira. It is rare that he ever gets a chance to talk to another familiar."  
  
"Yes, that is true. I'm sure it must be nice to talk with someone of your own kind."  
  
"I'll be back with some tea for everyone." Corina hurried into the kitchen as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"As I was saying Agatha, why do you need a witch's help? What kind of spell can we perform that you cannot?"  
  
"Actually, I need the help of specific witch; in fact, it is your successor as Matriarch." Grams quickly interrupted as she heard this news.  
  
"Corina, why do you need her? You know she is all we have."  
  
"I know this, Pearl but it essential that she perform the spell." Corina smiled at the use of her Grandmother's name and entered the living room with the tea.  
  
"Why do you need me? There are plenty of witches that can do spells."  
  
"Well, it is a long story but I need your specifically Corina because of your "special" power. All the witch community knows of your other power, your mutation and they are thrilled that you have been given such great powers. However, a mutant that I have helped in the past is in trouble. She is a young girl of eighteen but she is very angry about the way life has treated her. She blames her father for her misfortunes and she would have pursued him to the end of the Earth if another had not changed her memories."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible. I can't believe that anyone would take the risk of harming his own child in that way. Tell me more."  
  
Agatha launched into a story about the young mutant girl, who had suffered from terrible things through out her life and how angry she had become. Corina and Pearl learned that the young girl's name was Wanda and her father was Eric. Her father was known among certain areas as Magneto, the mutant who wanted the end of humanity and to make the mutants rule the world. Corina had known of him because of her involvement in the witch community. Information about certain powers and certain people out there are constantly circulating about the community. Agatha finally finished her story about the girl's life and how her memories were altered.  
  
"That is terrible," sighed the young witch "but I still don't understand why you need me to unbind her memories?"  
  
"While you have magic in your blood, you share the mutant trait that she does as well. You have the only connection that can break the hold on her memories. However, do not just alter her memories back because her old and dangerous anger would again set her on the warpath. That would only cause her more danger. Figure out a way to bind her anger until she can work through it. You know the mental damage and strain it can cause a person in there memories are bound. That type of strain could kill her or someone else if her powers got out of control. Please, Corina, it is imperative that you do this."  
  
Corina thought for a few minutes before she finally answered her Grandma's old friend. "I will do it but how will I get Wanda from her house so I can perform the spell. I would need to do it within a protective circle of some sort to prevent interference."  
  
"I can take care of that. She'll be at your back porch by eleven tonight. Lead her into the woods, to your coven's alter, and take care of the deed. She will be in a trance because of the magic which will allow her to not be afraid and she will trust you."  
  
"Once her memories are unbound, Wanda is going to need to train to rid herself of the anger. Even though I can suppress her anger, I cannot keep it from ever resurfacing. It will come to her one day but if she trained she will be able to release her anger without a problem."  
  
"Corina, can you train her?"  
  
"Wait, what? I'm not a trained teacher. I've been through the witches' training but I can't teach someone else. I can't give her a witch's training if she isn't a witch."  
  
"No, not witch's training but help her with the training that you had for your special gift." Agatha patiently explained the young witch.  
  
"I agree Corina," said her Grandma "I think you should help the girl to face her anger and her power."  
  
"Ok, I will do it. I still have one concern though."  
  
"What is that child?" Agatha asked in a kind voice.  
  
"What about her father? He will not be happy that someone interfered and I cannot risk any harm to the witch community."  
  
"Well, dear, I can promise you that he will not go after the witch community but he might go after you. After you beat his men a few weeks ago, I'm sure he wants to know who you are."  
  
"Those jokes worked for him. Shit, they weren't even able to handle a surprise attack. One was even a trained thief and he couldn't deal with the fact that I showed up to interfere." Corina smirked at the memory of how easy it was to defeat the two young men in the alleyway. "As long as you believe my sisters will be safe, I will help you with the girl. She should be here in forty-five minutes. That should give me plenty of time to get ready."  
  
Before Corina could charge up the stairs, Agatha called from the living room "Oh, dear, I would wear something "special" tonight, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ok, I will." Corina laughed as she walked down the hall to get ready. 


	4. Author's Note

This is just a quick note. I would like to know if anyone is actually reading this story. So far I have posted three chapters and I have only gotten three reviews. If I don't get more, than I will no longer update this story. I don't expect a large amount of reviews but I'm not going dedicate all my time to a story no one is reading. If you would like me to continue, just send in a quick review. It doesn't even have to be more than a sentence long. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Aisling3 


	5. Spells and Memories

Thank you to all those people were nice enough to review. It gave me some confidence and I decided to post a quick little chapter. Unfortunately, it might not be the best in the world because I'm trying to work on a paper for school. Well, if it really bad I will repost it but just be nice and tell me in a review. I hope you like it. Remember to R&R. Love ya all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not X-Men Evolution or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Corina headed up to her room and changed into her typical fighting outfit. She quickly slipped into a dark blue top and a pair of black pants. The pants were fitted at the waist so they would stay secure but then become bigger at the knee to allow for movement. She placed on her heavy black boots and pushed her pants into the top of her boots. After she finished dressing, she quickly braided her hair. Lastly, she slipped her dagger and its sheath on her right thigh. The dagger was an ancient artifact but magic had kept the weapon strong and new. After everything was in place, Corina quickly slipped on her gloves and picked up a black messenger bag. Corina kept assorted ingredients and special items that would help her in performing a ritual. The bag was not heavy and she easily swung it over her shoulder. Before she left her room, Corina began to concentrate and she felt her entire body be consumed in a blue flame. The blue flame forced her hair to grow longer and thicker. Her ears began to grow and become pointed at the end and her eyes began to change focus as they changed color. Her gripped hands slowly felt the push of her claws against her skin as they grew. Corina also felt a slight tugging in her spine as the three tails sprouted from her back. Lastly, her tongue felt the familiar push of her fangs as the forced their way into her mouth. As she finished her transformation, Corina quickly looked at herself in her fox form and smiled to see the fangs in the mirror.  
  
She head downstairs to rejoin her Grandma and Agatha. "I'm ready to go and I was able to think of a spell while I got ready. It should complete the task at hand. Grandma, if I don't return by the early morning then you should come looking for me. I don't foresee anything happing but just in case. Kira will come with me to ensure that I don't do anything foolish."  
  
"Yes, my dear. Do well and make me proud, although I already am." Pearl gave her granddaughter a quick hug and kiss. "It looks like your new "charge" is here."  
  
"So she is and I must go, I'll be fine. Kira, come on, we have work to do."  
  
Kira strutted behind the young witch to ensure her safety. The pair left through the back porch and met the young mutant. While she seemed to be dazed, Wanda was sure that she understood her surroundings and why she was there.  
  
"Come on, Wanda. We must hurry."  
  
It took a half-hour to reach the alter in the woods that Corina's family owned. Corina quickly set up a protective circle around the trio and began the spell that would set the young girl's mind free. She took Wanda's hands into her own and began the spell  
  
"Hope this works for your sakes kid." Corina began her spell as she concentrated on her spell.  
  
Now the memories awake  
But the anger in your heart will not take  
Those that are bound are now set free  
Allow your past clear to be  
  
With her spell completed, Corina slowly opened her eyes as she heard a slight sound from the girl.  
  
"What happened? My head hurts. All these memories.are coming.back. What is going on?"  
  
Corina took the girl into her arms and hugged her. "It is going to be alright, Wanda. I'm here to help you. I'm a friend of Agatha and she sent me to help you and train you. You will be able to conquer your anger but you must be willing to work for it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Wanda just nodded as a response. "Then come with me, you are welcome to stay with me or at your old house. What ever makes you happy."  
  
"I guess, I'll go back to the Brotherhood house for now, so they wouldn't think anything has happened to me. Maybe, someday, I'll come to you." The young girl still seemed to be under the effect of Agatha's spell because she was perfectly calm and rational, which she normally would not have been after the spell casting.  
  
"Alright, that is ok but I still need to train you. We can met at 7:30 every night and work until 10. This is good training for you and it will help you with your anger. Meet me at the edge of the woods near the high school and we can travel together until you learn the paths. For now, I'll lead you home and you must get some sleep. However, speak of this to no one. If you do, the training will end and it could be detrimental to your power and your life."  
  
"I understand but what am I to call you." The girl said in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"Kitsu, you can call me Kitsu."  
  
"Ok, Kitsu, you have a deal and thank you. I knew Agatha wouldn't forget about me. She is probably the only that has ever cared if I lived or died."  
  
The two mutants and the cat traveled through the woods until they reached the edge near the school. As soon as they reached the edge, Kitsu quickly ran home and arrived around twelve thirty. She changed back into her human form and quickly went to sleep. 


	6. Meetings in the Forest

Hey all, I'm glad to see that I have a few reviews. I would first like to thank bookcraze1553, Izzo da Skizzo, Sugar and Spice-03, and Sam for your reviews. I really appreciate that you guys took the time to do that. I'm finally done with school work for a week and I'm happy about that. I'm going to try and start updating at least weekly. Once I can figure out a good day to update, I will let everyone know so it will be easier to find my story. Thanks for everything. This is another short chapter. Sorry they have been so short but I have had a crazy amount of work for the past two weeks. The next one should be longer. Hope you like. Remember to R&R.  
  
Love ya, Aisling03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Oh well, I guess that is life.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Where is she," mumbled the impatient fox. She arrived at the meeting spot at 7:30 but her student had neglected to show up and it was twenty minutes past that time. She began to idly play with her earring cuff, which had become a nervous habit of hers. Kitsu only wore the earring in her fox form and she treasured it dearly. Kitsu had been training Wanda, or the Scarlet Witch, as she liked to be called, for a few weeks now. She had been taught how to fight, which she seemed to have a natural skill for, and she had finally begun to gain a real understanding of her mutant gift. It finally allowed her to calm down and really become a better person. Kitsu had also trained her in some basic healing arts and herb lore that all witches know. However, Kitsu still hadn't told Wanda about being a witch because Kitsu still needed to protect herself. She suspected the girl had some minor witch skills but Kitsu decided it was best not to question Wanda about her family yet. To break the hold of the spell, Wanda would eventually have to talk about her family but that would have to wait until Wanda trusted her teacher. While Wanda could never be a trained witch, Kitsu didn't think it would hurt if the young girl knew a little about plant life and tending to minor wounds. Kitsu soon discovered that the girl she had been training was actually a good kid but she had lost her original trusting nature because of her past. Kitsu was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not even see the young girl run up the field.  
  
"Why are you late?" Kitsu asked in strict voice but it was still laced with concern.  
  
"I was being followed. They are beginning to get suspicious about this meeting." Wanda panted as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Kitsu slowly stepped back into the woods to make sure her face was hidden. "Did you lose them?"  
  
"Yes." "Good, but we will have to change these times to ensure our safety."  
  
"Ok, what will it be?"  
  
"I'll let you know. Keep an eye out for a notice. Now get home, now." Before the teen could answer, Kitsu ran quickly into the forest. She could not return to the house until she was positive that everything was safe. She couldn't led any enemies to her home so she headed toward her alter. She could do some practice in her own skills while she waited out any potential danger. She was finally approaching an important time in her life as a witch. Some privileged witches were able to gain a second gift during this time in their lives. Not many actually did but it was around your early twenties when a witch would receive her second gift if it was meant to be. While Kitsu knew that it was unlikely, she still wanted the honor of having one. It would be a great asset if she could not only have her mutant powers but also two witch powers. However, if it was not meant to be, she would certainly be satisfied with her two gifts.  
  
As she made her way through the woods, the young fox heard a shuffling noise behind her. In one fluid movement, she grabbed her dagger and flung it at the target. Luckily, for her target, she wasn't aiming to kill. "What do you want?" She said with her trained coldness.  
  
"Wanted to talk." Kitsu turned at a distinctive Cajun accented voice. She smirked as she saw the thief she had met so many weeks ago with her dagger dangerously close to his heart but it had the arm of his coat pinned to a tree. He moved his arms up to show he was not a threat.  
  
"Get lost, thief. I'm not interested in anything you would have to say."  
  
"Come on, what you got to lose by talkin'?"  
  
Kitsu stalked up to pinned thief and looked him in the eye. "You have no right to ask that question. You are shame to your guild by working with him. Besides, I have more honor then to talk to a thief who breaks his own code."  
  
"I never broke my code, chere and I mean you no harm."  
  
"You broke it the moment you joined with Magneto and don't look so surprised, I make it my business to know."  
  
"Well, I'm just warning you to stop interfering with stuff. You could be putting yourself in. unnecessary danger."  
  
"Thief, get lost. Your threats hold no meaning to me. They are empty and weak. I promise you, if you try and cause anyone harm again, it will not be pleasant. You attacked those young girls knowing they were no threat to you and that they couldn't defend themselves. If I ever see that you were responsible for causing someone else trouble that cannot defend himself or herself, then you will be sorry. Got it?" As she finished, she emphasized her point be by allowing here eyes to glow yellow.  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Gambit choked out.  
  
"Good." With that, Kitsu hit the thief that she had known only as Gambit on his neck, knocking him unconscious. "That should send my message loud and clear." With a small laugh, Kitsu retrieved her blade and leaned him up against a tree. She picked up his still form and threw him out of the woods and left him by the park that was at its edge. She ran through the forest and only returned when she knew it was safe. 


	7. Peace and Premonition

I have decided that I will update every Wednesday until the story is finished. So, keep a look out for the story every week and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please remember to R&R. I haven't been getting many lately but I really do want to know what you are thinking. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Love ya, Aisling3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution if you didn't already know that.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Again days went by peacefully for Corina and her grandmother. She had hesitated meeting with Wanda unless she would decide to leave her current residence but she knew the young girl would not be happy about leaving. Although she did not like the boys she lived with, Wanda wanted to be around others like her and to keep an eye on her brother and father. Corina had thought about how to keep their training sessions quiet but she had not figured out a solution yet. Corina figured that the training could continue soon enough but all she needed was an idea. She returned home that Friday evening from work and Corina was happy that everything was finally better, besides that one little problem but that could be solved simply enough. She came back to the manor and sat in her room and began to flip through the channels on her television. She had just taken a nice, hot shower and changed into her green, fleece pajamas and held the remote in her hand as she rapidly went through the channels. 'News.Some crappy show.Crocodile Hunter.more news.Do they ever put anything good on TV anymore?' Corina droned on in her mind. She began to daze sleepily when the doorbell rang and she heard her grandmother go to the door. Corina only half listened to the person at the door.  
  
"Hi Sophia, why have you come this late at night? Is something wrong?" Corina listened as her grandmother greeted one of the witches in the coven.  
  
"Pearl, I got another premonition about those girls except this time there is more of them in danger and I don't know what is going to happen and everything is just going to be terrible and." Corina was shocked to hear Sophia's voice in such a worried tone. She quickly changed clothing before she hurried down stairs.  
  
"Sophia, child, child, calm down. Breath," Pearl gripped the young witch's shoulders and calmed her down "Now, slowly tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sophia inhaled slowly before she was able to continue with the news. "Pearl, remember when I had that first premonition about those two girls weeks ago and Corina was able to stop it. Well, this time, all of these girls are going to be attacked and there will be more attackers. They seem impossible to stop and I don't know if Corina or even more of us can stop them all. What can we do? We must protect them otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the premonition."  
  
By now Corina had made it down the stairs and was ready for more bad news. She traveled down the stairs and looked at her sister witch. Sophia was in her late twenties and she was a good and kind person. She only learned to fight enough for her own protection but she mostly concentrated on healing medicines and potions. She was an excellent healer and her power was better suited to non-fighting type work. Sophia was of an average height and weight but she had beautiful dark brown hair and eyes. She was a highly respected and important member of the witches' coven. Outside of the coven, Sophia worked as a physical therapist and it seems she had just come from work because she was still in her uniform. Sophia was only had the power of premonition which took her many years before she was able to master it. Her premonitions were a valuable way to protect the innocent and the other witches. Corina trusted Sophia's premonitions and she, like every other witch, attempted to prevent them from actually occurring. The power of premonition only showed the witch what was going to happen if the future was not changed. Left alone, the premonitions would come true but by interfering, the situation could be avoided. "Sophia, how many attackers and how many were attacked?" Corina again returned to her trained voice that held a flat edge to it.  
  
"Well, there were five males, three appeared to be teenagers and two were full grown, and five teenage girls but their powers seem to not be able to function. There could be more people but that was all I was able to see. The kids are going home and they get attacked. I don't know when it is going to happen but I would guess soon. Corina, I don't know if you can handle them all. Their powers are pretty strong and I don't think you can take them all." Sophia rushed through her thoughts as she calmly tried to answer the question. However, her voice betrayed her outward calm appearance.  
  
"What are their powers? Could you tell? How do they talk or look? Can you give my any type of description?" Corina asked in her serious manner. She was beginning to worry about challenging so many opponents but already a plan was forming in her head.  
  
"Well, there are the two boys from before the fire one and the thief and then there is one that is covered in metal, one that seems to have an animal mutation similar to a cat, and one that was just floating there. He could be some type of telepath or something like that. He just floated there and erected a metal barrier. I'm not quite sure." Sophia was desperate to give a detailed description of the scene she had seen before.  
  
"Magneto never stops does he," Corina muttered under breath without Sophia hearing.  
  
"The last one seems to be the team leader and he gives the commands. The girls are going home from somewhere and they appeared to be in a hurry. Then they just seem to be stopped and then they are just attacked. I can't see what happens but something does happen and it messes with their powers. Corina, you have to be careful, I just don't think you should do this alone. You should get some other witches to help you. You can't always handle everything by yourself."  
  
"Sophia, I'll be fine and I'll figure something out to protect them. I'll get word to them some how and I'll keep a close watch on them. I can't involve other witches and risk their lives. This is my problem now and I think I can handle this. Sophia, don't worry. I'll plan something and I'll make sure that no matter what, you can find me and I'll be safe. Grandma, I'm going out and I'm going to make a visit." Corina wanted to comfort both witches that stood in the foyer but her mind continued to form plans and ideas.  
  
"Corina, be careful, I can't stand to lose you. Please be safe tonight and don't do anything that could get you in trouble or in danger."  
  
"Grams, I know I'll be safe tonight. Nothing is going to happen tonight. I'm just going to warn them before it happens and that should prevent the attack. I'll be careful. No one can hurt me that easy." Corina grabbed her grandmother and pulled her into a tight hug before running up the stairs and changing.  
  
Slowly a quick shadow moved toward the gate of the institute. It wasn't late yet so Kitsu was not worried about waking anyone from his or her sleep. Corina came from the edge of the woods and made her way quietly along the gate once she was sure no one was around. She had learned that their leader was a telepath. Corina knew that she could always protect her mind from him but she also knew how to force her thoughts on the Professor. She concentrated hard as she stood near the front gates of the school. 'Professor Xavier, I need to tell you something. Your female students are in danger.'  
  
'Who is this? What do you mean in danger?' Kitsu heard the sound of the voice in her head. He sounded shocked that someone had broken through the barriers in his mind.  
  
'My name is Kitsu. I promise, I mean no harm and my intentions are good. An attack has been planned to capture the girls of your team within the next few days. I'm sorry to say I don't know when this attack will occur but I can promise you it will be similar to the attack a few weeks ago when I save two of your students from the other two mutants. Yes, it will be the same team lead by Magneto but there will be more of them and something will happen to their powers. They will lose them somehow. I suggest you prepare them for this. Please, watch out for them. I cannot ensure their protection but I will try to watch over them, as well. Do you understand?'  
  
'Yes, thank you for telling me but how do you know this? Why do you care about my students?'  
  
'It is hard to explain about how I know but you need to just trust me. I'll keep watch on my own because I have a responsibility to protect. It is just my way. Just keep them safe and ensure your responsibility. Good Night.' Corina quickly replace her mental shields before he could respond and speed off into the night. Corina dashed into the woods before anyone could have the chance to find her. 


	8. Poetry, Memories, and Fighting

Hey everybody, I hope everyone has had a good week.  Please remember to review because if you don't then I can't know what you are thinking or if anyone is even reading the story.  Thanks a bunch.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own X-Men Evolution.

**Chapter 7**

Monday came and a new school week started again for the students and the teachers.  Corina was preparing for her poetry class and was planning on reading her one of her favorite poems and helping the class with their current project.  She wanted them to take there favorite poems and present them to class along with the reasons they liked it.  

Corina stood in front of the class with a pale gray fitted sweater and a pair of black slacks.  In her hands, she held a book that was old and worn from years of reading and rereading the contents.  She waited for the kids to settle down after the bell rang but she finally had to get their attention.  Opening up to a specific page she, began the poetry class.  "Ladies and gentleman, please settle down.  Today we will be discussing the project I assigned you yesterday and how I expect it to be presented.  This poem is called Cat on a Night of Snow and it was written by Elizabeth Coatsworth.  This is only part of the poem but it is the section I like the best.  '_Outdoors, the wild winds blow, Mistress, and dark is the night, strange voices cry in the trees, intoning strange lore, and more than cats mover, lit by our eyes' green light, on silent feet where the meadow grasses hang hoar- Mistress, there are portents abroad of magic and might, and things are yet to be done. Open the door!'_  The reason this poem means so much to me is because my mother always read it to me on cold winter nights, especially during snowstorms.  It reminds me of her and all that she taught me when I was little." Corina began to stare and clutched her necklace that hung freely from her sweater before she snapped out of her trance. "Anyway class, that is what type of presentation I am expecting of you, except your reasons have to be a little longer then mine.  I want you to take your time and display your reasons carefully and, remember, it has to be at least five minutes long.  I want you to take this seriously and really think about why your poem means so much to you." A hand shot up from the class in an eager manner.  "Yes, Amara?"

"Does it have to be memorized?"

"Yes, it does   It just has to be done.  If anyone would like help with memorizing, I will be here.  I know it can be a pain."  The class grumbled at the news that the poem had to be memorized and the extra work of the project.  Class went on as usual without much interference but Corina noticed a subtle anxiousness in Pietro's behavior.  He seemed to waiting for something to happen and he was just jumpy, even for him.  'What is he up to? Todd doesn't seem to know what is going on but Pietro is definitely waiting for time to pass. That can't be easy for him.'  Before she knew it, the bell had rung and the class had emptied.  As she began to collect her papers and teaching materials, Tabitha walked by and was talking to Amara.  Before she left the room, Tabitha noticed the necklace on Corina's neck for the first time.  It was a simple gold medallion with a small sapphire crescent moon and a heart garnet pressed into the gold.  It was small but eerily beautiful.  Before she could study the necklace any longer, Corina tucked it away from sight underneath her clothing.

The day went by quickly and Corina was surprised about how fast the day seemed to go.  As she was preparing to leave for the day, Corina talked with her mentor teacher.  The older woman was hurrying about the room collecting things students had left, and little things of the floor that would get in the way of the janitor.  She had to ready the room before she could pack up her materials and leave for the evening.

"Are you ready for your internship here to be over soon Corina?" Linda Edwins said to her young student teacher.

"No, it was such a great experience to be here and to finally see what it is like in a class room.  I'm definitely looking to becoming a teacher and I really want to be on the high school level but I still can't believe I'm graduating myself.  It is strange to be close in age to the students but at the same time, we are so different.  It is hard to believe that someone can change so much in a few years." Corina finished packing up her work for the day.  The sun was shinning that day and the air was cool and crisp for a winter afternoon.  "Well, I got to be getting home to my grandma.  I have to cook dinner tonight."

"Oh, have fun. It is so nice that you are getting to spend to with your grandmother while you are in Bayville.  It is something people rarely get to do anymore today.  I used to spend the summer with my grandparents but my kids were lucky to see their grandparents at holiday times."

"Actually, I'm used to living with her.  She was the one that raised me.  My parents died when I was younger." Corina looked down with a sad look on her face but it was touched with a faint smile.  

"Oh, I'm…sorry.  I just never meant to…"

"It's ok.  You didn't know and I love my grandma very much.  I had a very happy childhood so it helps to know that my parents were able to leave me with someone that loved me."

"Oh, ok.  Bye, see you tomorrow."  Lind rushed out of the room because she was embarrassed about mentioning such a sensitive topic, even though she had yet to pack up her stuff.  Corina finished packing up her stuff and signed out at the office.  Corina slowly strode to her car after signing out for the day and made her way home.  By the time she had cooked dinner, eaten and, cleaned up, the sun had already set and the moon lit the night sky.  She just went to her room but did not turn on her television.  Instead, she thought about her conversation with the teacher today.  She looked at the necklace that she had worn today and had forgotten how long it had been since she had thought about her parents and their tragic end.  She just stared at the heart and the moon.  Her mother always told her that Corina was the heart and she was the moon.  Corina soon slipped into the memory of the summer night that her mother had given her the necklace.  Her mother had told her that, no matter what, the moon would always watch over her and that the little heart would grow to be strong and proud.  She seemed to be so lost in the memory that she thought that she could almost hear her again…almost touch her.  Corina snapped out of her memory and turned to her window to see a crescent moon smiling down on her.  She just smiled back and turned to hear Kira crying loudly and become extremely agitated.  She was jumping and scratching at the door and running back to Corina and staring at her intently.  'What the…' Corina rushed forward to see what was bothering her companion.   "What is going on?  Kira you are acting as if something is burning.  Oh…oh no. Sophia's prophesy, come on Kira. Give me five seconds and I'll change then we'll go."  Corina grabbed her clothes.   In a quick blue blur, she was able to transform.  She slipped on her blue shirt and her black pants and boots.  She grabbed a loose fitting black cloak over her shirt to keep her warm and covered.  She grabbed her dagger and ran through on the rooftops high above Bayville in order to shelter herself from other people with Kira running and jumping by her side.  She jumped and ran until she reached the area where Sophia said the attack was to occur.  By the time she arrived, the prophecy was on its way to fruition.  The fight had started and the girls seemed to be losing the battle.  Magneto's team had fallen back to prepare another attack.  Kitty and Jean were already injured and were quickly slipping into darkness but the others were still trying to fight.  Pyro began to charge a massive fireball to throw at the struggling team.  As he threw the wave of fire, Kitsu jumped from the roof ledge and created a light blue shield with her right hand to block the wave of fire from hitting the girls.  Corina struggled as the wave hit her shield but she was able to hold her postion.  As the fire cleared, everyone looked up to see the blue fox mutant standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hello again."  Kitsu said with a smirk on her face.

"That's her.  She's the one from last time."  The fire starter was practically jumping around when he got sight of who averted his blast.

Kitsu turned her head slightly to the side but kept her eyes on her enemies.  "I suggest you get out of here."  The girls tried to scramble around but a metal barrier blocked their path.  With two of their members injured it was hard for the other three to figure out an escape method. 'Well, there's a shock. Well, time to go.' Kitsu evaluated each member of the team she had to face and how she wanted to deal with the situation.  She stepped forward and allowed the hood of her cape to fall from her face.  She slowly stepped forward and readied her hand to grab her knife.  Before anything happened, Sabertooth charged at the fox out of sheer fury that she interrupted the fight.  Being calm, Kitsu sidestepped his attack and was able to bypass him.  She jumped up and kicked him in the back of the neck, which forced him to fall hard on the ground.  Kitsu jumped back from his form and prepared for an additional attack.  Before Sabertooth could get up, Kitsu saw another running toward her.  Pyro had created a fire horseman and charged it at the fox.  She held her ground and just raised her hand.  A blue light extended from her outstretched hand and sent the fire figure flying back at its creator.  He quickly dispelled the flame before it could reach him but he began to form another attack.  Kitsu raced forward prepared with her blue flame attack.  She threw it at Pyro and engulfed him in a blue blaze.  Before any of the others could attack, she flipped back and stood in front of the exit.  'Come on, you don't want to fight. Not now, you have to get them to safety.'  Kitsu was berating herself mentally for not completing her first attack.  Now that she was at a distance, Sabertooth had raised himself from the ground and was furious and was about to charge her.  However, he was stopped by strict order called out by Magneto.  Reluctantly, the mutant fell back but looked furious that he was unable to get his revenge.  Kitsu prepared for some attack and kept her senses alert to protect herself.  She saw Magneto raise his hand toward her.  She reacted by using her witch power to block his manipulation of the magnetic waves and then reflected the waves back at him.  The reflected attack jolted him backward but hardly did him any damage.  He tried again to use his power but Kitsu reflected the blast at the metal barrier and it began to crumple.  Tabitha quickly took the opportunity and created a large kinetic blast to destroy the remains of the wall.  What little that remained of the wall broke apart and the girls were able to run away.  Kitsu kept a barrier between the girls and their enemies so they could escape without difficulty.  They were slowed by their now unconscious friends but they were gone within a matter of minutes and out of sight.  Kitsu, with one hand, raised her hood, and leapt into the shadows of the night with Kira following behind her.  She ran quickly knowing that she being pursued by the angry team of mutants.  Kitsu used her natural speed to make it into the woods, where she had an edge of power.  However, she could hear the feet of her pursuers behind her.  She quickly dodged through the trees but she could here feet racing after her in the distance and quickly approaching. 'Oh, shit. What am I going to do now?  I can't keep running, they are going to catch me and I'll have to fight them. You can't win against all of them.  I have to think. Come on Corina, you have to think. What are you going to do?' Kitsu ran a little more before she ran into a clearing and quickly drew a circle in the dirt.  Kira had managed to follow her witch and leapt into the circle.  Quickly, Kitsu with a spell and some ingredients that she kept in a pocket of her cloak she raised a barrier.  She crossed her arms and waited for certain arrivals.  First to reach the clearing was the thief who was soon followed by Sabertooth.  Then Magneto soon arrived by flying over the tops the trees.  Pyro arrived and finally, Colossus.  With a quick, fake yawn Kitsu spoke to the assemble group "What took you so long?"  In anger, Sabertooth ran again forward with his claws barred.  He hit the protective force field and was quickly thrown back.  Kitsu snickered at his attempt to break the barrier but kept herself from laughing too hard.

"You should control that temper."

"What do you want?"  The leader of the small group stared down at her with glowing blue eyes in an attempt to threaten her.

"Nothing personal.  I have a job to do no matter who or what the problem, I have a responsibility to stop it. Now, why don't you turn around and leave? I think it would be in your best interest." Kitsu just stared into his eyes to prove to the one know as Magneto that he did not threaten her.

"This is a warning.  Stay out of my plans or you will regret it."

"I have duties and responsibilities, which is something you'll never appreciate.  Take this as a warning, don't bother those girls again or you will have problems."

"Are you threatening me?"  Magneto was seething with anger that anyone would dare to threaten him.

"No," Kitsu stated in fake, sugary voice before changing into her flat voice again "That's a promise." 

The two stared into each others faces trying to threaten each other before Magneto turned around and flew out of the forest.  His men followed him and left her forest.  Kitsu waited a long time before she dispelled the barrier and began to walk through the forest.  She couldn't go home after the words that she had exchanged with her new enemy.  She sent Kira home because she wanted to by alone for awhile.  Corina was becoming tired of this new threat and wished that she could just have sometime for a normal life.  She was raised as a witch and had never had a normal life but she still wished that it was.  She quietly walked through the woods and was surprised that she had walked all the way to the edge of the woods near the Brotherhood house.  She wondered how Wanda was doing because she had not seen her since she was discovered to be training the girl.  Kitsu sighed that she had yet to think of a solution about hiding their secret training sessions.  Then it hit her, they could no longer return to the woods but they could always use her friend's back gym.  That way, it would appear that Wanda was just going to the gym when in reality; she was meeting Corina for some training.  She was so thrilled with the idea that she made her way home. 


	9. Stories of the Past

Hey all, I decided to post a small chapter a bit early but I will still be updating on Wednesday.   For those of you who didn't notice the author's note a little but ago, I will be updating once a week on Wednesday.  Thanks everything guys but don't forget to review.  It really means a lot to me that people are still out there.

**Review Responses**

Bookcraze1553- I'm glad that you are so enthusiastic about the story.  I am flattered that you want to read my story so much but just be patient.  I know what waiting for a chapter of a story can be like and it is maddening.  

Motogal811- I'm glad you love it so far and I hope you continue to love it.  

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

**Chapter 8**

Corina discovered what locker belonged to Wanda and quietly slipped a note into it.  She had waited until the halls cleared and she saw no one lingering.  She silently walked past the locker and slipped the note in as she casually walked by.  It explained to her young student to meet her at a certain gym and to go into the last room at the end of the hallway.  Corina reminded her that she must be quiet and not tell anyone about this.  If anyone did ask, she was to tell them that she was just going to the gym.  Corina told Wanda to be there by 7 and that they would leave by 9.  

Corina entered the gym that night around 6:30 and went up to the front desk to greet her friend. "Hey, Trista, what's up?"

Trista turned around from the computer and looked up at her friend.  She was a year older that Corina with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. While she was not of Corina's coven, she had some magical blood and knew of Corina's secret.  They had graduated from the same high school and continued to be good friends.  Their mothers had been close when they were young so they had always been around each other.  When Corina went off to university, Trista stayed behind in Bayville and opened up her own fitness center, which had been successful.

"Hey Corina, I haven't seen you in ages.  I set up the gym in the back and I made it seem that there is a meditation and yoga class going on so as not to raise suspicion.  Don't worry, I know how to cover you." Trista said with a small wink.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me.  How's your mom and your family doing?"

"Everyone is well.  How about Pearl?" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Great, she is doing well and she sends her love.  I have to go get ready for my student so I'll catch you after class.  We should get coffee sometime or something really soon."

"That sounds great. Ok, locker rooms are on the right and the gym is at the end of the hallway door C.  Have fun."

"Thanks," the young woman called down the hall as she headed to the locker room.  

After she changed into a pair of gray pants and black shirt, Corina headed to the gym room and transformed.  She locked the door as a precaution and waited for Wanda to knock on the door.  After a few minutes, Corina heard the knock and waited to hear Wanda's voice before she unlocked the door.  The girl entered and seemed prepared for the class. 

"Wanda, it is nice to see you again.  How are you doing? It has been awhile since we were able to see each other"

"I'm living.  The boys are…aggravating but they know to stay away. I heard about your little heroic action last night. You must have really pissed them off.  Pietro wasn't there but he has going on about how annoyed the others were. He kept complaing that there is just no living with Pyro when he doesn't have his power.  It was amusing to know they were irritated.  It seems that you are making quite an enemy."  The girl's face changed from the amused expression to a serious look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes," Kitsu stated with a smirk "but they will just have to get over it." She said trying desperately to calm the girls fear.  

"How did you know about the attack? None of the other boys knew about it."

"Let's just say that a little bird told me.  I have duty to protect and she helps me with that duty."  Slight disappointment and sadness crossed Wanda's face that Kitsu would not tell her the secret.

"Fine," she stated with a clipped tone.

Kitsu sighed and frowned slightly that she couldn't tell the girl.  "Come on, we better start.  Today we are going to work on your anger and attempt to release some of that hatred."

"Fine, let's do that." Wanda was obviously upset that Kitsu didn't trust her and was in no mood to discuss her emotions.

Kitsu sighed and put a hand on her students' shoulder. 'I really have not told her anything about my past or who I really am.  All that she knows is that I'm a friend of Agatha.  She is putting her trust in a complete stranger.  I have to help her somehow.' 

Kitsu removed her hand and sighed.  She was upset that she could not tell her student but it was for her own good.  "I know that you want to know but I can't take any risks.  It's not that I don't trust you; I just don't trust others out there.  Here, how about I'll let you in on a little bit about my past so you can know something about me."  Wanda nodded and agreed to plan.  She was desperate to know something about her trainer.

. 

"Well, let's see.  How about this story?" Kitsu again idly played with her silver earring cuff and nervously chewed her lip as she wondered how she was going to tell Wanda something about herself.  She had never been open with other about her past and this was a rare occurrence. 

"Not so easy is it? To talk about yourself to another person." Wanda just looked at her teacher with her normal expressionless face but with a hint of amusement in her eyes.  Kitsu raised an eyebrow and sighed in defeat that the young girl had efficiently made.

"Point taken but you still have to listen to my story.  You see this earring?  It was my father's.  It didn't used to be an earring but just a plain silver ring that he wore on his right hand.  I had it made into this earring and I wear to remind me of him.  He died when I was younger.  He is actually where I get my mutant blood from for he was also blessed with a mutant ability.  He had a strange ability to speak telepathically with animals that weren't human and he was an empath.  He always said that it was different speaking to animals.  He used to say that he wasn't speaking to them like you would to a human but that speaking to an animal was more like having to cast emotions through the telepathic connection instead of using words.  He was a naturally caring sole and loved this world.  I think it had to do with feeling others emotions but I think that he was also just born that way.  He used his ability to help animals and become, obviously enough, an amazing veterinarian. He was good at his job and loved it.  I still miss him but I know he is happy with my mom and that gives me comfort."  Kitsu seemed to fade into the memories of her past before she heard a quite voice speak.

"What happened to your parents?" Wanda asked quietly as if she was trying to not wake Kitsu from her daydream of the past for fear that she might not continue.

"Their life was taken from them by a powerful creature.  My mother tried to stop it and my father tired to protect her but that monster was able to destroy them.  They really did try to destroy the beast but had no luck.  I was the first one that he attacked and he left me with these," Corina slowly raised the side of her shirt to reveal three huge claw marks that traveled from the left side of her stomach across her hip until it ended about five inches from her spine. "They defended me and my mom able to mortally wound him before she joined my father in her sleep.  I was just lucky to live and I, after a long time, stopped blaming myself for their deaths.  I was so angry after they died.  I kept thinking that they had left me and that is my fault they had died.  Luckily, my grandmother was there for me and she was able to show me that I was not responsible for their deaths and that no one was angry at me for the attack.  I know my parents are happy and that they are always near me.  I know it sounds childish to think so but I know it has to be true."

"You were lucky that your parents loved you so much.  They wanted to protect you.  I wish I could have had that but I was not so lucky."  Wanda seemed to join Kitsu in her daydream of visions of the past as she listened to the story.

"What about your mother Wanda? Did you ever know her?"

"Yes and no.  I know she took me and my brother and tried to hide us from father," the words seemed to burn with acid as she used that title. "She gave us to a couple she knew before she ran even further away.  I assume that she died trying to escape and hoped we would be safe from him.  Unfortunately, he found Pietro and me with them when we were about five and took us with him claiming his paternal right.  However, Pietro and I decided to keep our adoptive parents last name instead of taking his.  It wasn't as if father cared.  We used to be close, Pietro and me, but after everything happened, I can never trust him again.  I was angry at our father and I hated him from taking us away from our real parents.  He may be in my blood but he is certainly not my father."  Wanda seemed to awaken from her thoughts as she began to think about her 'father.'

"Do you remember anything about your mother…your birth mother?"

"No, not much.  I think her name was Magda.  He never talked about her much.  I think that he used to feel something for her but she ran from him once she saw what he had become…bitter and angry.  She was some kind of gypsy or something like that before she married him.  That was the little I was ever told about her.  I don't even know what she looked like."

Kitsu hesitated before she continued.  "Wanda, why do you not trust your brother?  Wasn't he a child when you were taken away?"

"Yes, we were ten when I was abandoned.  He just stood there and did nothing as I was pulled away screaming.  He just turned his head and left me there.  He didn't cry out or try to stop it, he just stood there."  Wanda began to clench her fist as she tried to control her anger.

"Come on, Wanda, it will be ok.  Settle child and be calm.  Try to talk about it but work beyond your anger to tell the story." Wanda breaths became steadier as she gained control.

"Your right.  I was angry then about him not being able to do anything.  He couldn't have when he was younger but he never came back for me.  He could have gotten me out when he had gotten his power or even before that.  Why didn't he come for me? He just left me."

"Wanda, I can't say that I understand what has happened to you.  I have had pain in my life but it was from different circumstances but I don't think you should be angry with your brother.  He was a little boy when that happened and I'm sure the experience affected him as well."

"Kitsu, what are you saying? He has no point of view.  He has always been like him and always will be.  He will never change and he just left me there and hoped to never see me again." Things began to shake a little as Wanda became angry.

"Wanda, stop that and gain some control.  You have to trust me about this.  Believe me when I tell you that you must understand what I'm saying.  Just calm down for a minute." Things settled before Kitsu cleared her throat and began again.  "Did you ever talk to him about what happened to him in those eight years when you were separated?  We know that he was left in New York City for awhile before he came to Bayville but do you know why?  I know it hard to see another's point of view, especially after feeling like they betrayed you, but he might have a reason…possibly an influence from your father? "

Wanda froze as she absorbed her words and just stared into space as she processed her words.  "Kitsu, you and Agatha are the only ones that have ever cared about enough to even help me slightly in this life.  I trust your opinion and maybe your right but how can I trust him again?"

"Trust will come with time and maturity.  Hopefully your brother will be able to grow beyond his cocky front and, actually, be himself.  Just think, do you ever remember a specific time that you felt trusting toward him?"

"Yeah, I remember one time.  We had been at school and some older kid kept bothering me.  He just wouldn't go away and I became really angry at him.  However, as I turned around to push him and tell him to leave me alone, Pietro stepped between us.  He began to tell the kid to leave me alone and pushed the kid.  The bully fell backward and ran away.  He turned to me and asked if I was ok.  He was actually concerned for me and wanted to protect me.  For those five years after we were taken from our adoptive parents, we were all we had.  I guess, when he was gone, I resented him for not protecting me. I guess I shouldn't be so angry at him after all."

"Wanda, do you understand what you have just accomplished by admitting that?"

"No, what?" Her student's face was laced with confusion and happiness at the same time.  

"You've loosened my spell.  My spell contains your anger but you still know it exists.  By admitting that to yourself that your anger toward your brother is a nonentity, you released some of your anger and the control of the spell.  Congratulations.  Now, next time, we will have to focus on your greater anger toward your father, which may take a little longer."

"I understand and thank you Kitsu.  Oh, look at the time; I have to get back to the house.  I told them that I would be back by nine and it is nearly that time now." The young girl gathered her stuff and with a slight and rare smile on her face, she left the private back gym.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Just in case if anyone was wondering, I got the information about the twin's mother and adoptive parents from the comic book.  I had to twist it to make sense and fit in with the timeline and all.  Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE, Review.  Thanks.


	10. Calling Card

Hello *echo*….Hello, is anyone out there? *echo*  

Sorry, I just couldn't help myself but I am still looking for reviews if anyone is reading this story.  *cough* hint, hint *cough*

This chapter is a little short but I updated on Monday so this will be it until next Wednesday.  Just a reminder that I will always update once a week on Wednesday and I will rarely update twice in a week.  Don't forget to read and review. 

**Review Response**

Wendy- Thanks for the review.  I'm glad that you like my character and my story.  I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

**Chapter 9**

Corina waited for about twenty minutes in her human form before she left the back gym.  As she walked down the hallway, she began to notice that the gym was eerily silent.  Corina continued to walk and made her way to the front desk.  She walked by and saw that Trista was nowhere in sight.  She rounded the desk to head for her friend's office but before she could reach it, a figure appeared at the desk.  She turned to see who it was and was startled to see the thief standing at the front desk.  Corina hid all of her shock from her face and eyes and with a forced smile, turned to help him.  "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I was wondering what classes are being taught this time of year?"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't really answer that.  I only work here as a part-time instructor.  The owner should be back any minute. Hold on let me see if she is in the back office." Corina put her hand on the door knob but kept her eyes on the kid.  He was just wearing plain black pants and a gray t-shirt.  He kept his obvious eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, which she gave a questioning glance to keep up appearances.  She slipped through the door and entered her friend's office to find no one.  Corina became nervous for Trista, especially with the thief outside.  As she left the office she slipped her knife to the top of her gym bag just in case she needed to draw it suddenly.  "I'm sorry, sir, I can't seem to find her right now.  You can wait here or you could come back tomorrow.  I'm sorry for all of this trouble but please come back.  If you would like, I can write down your name and your contact information so someone can call you regarding your questions."

With a smirk on his face, he turned around and looked behind as he walked "Oh that's ok, I left my calling card on the desk there."

Corina immediately looked down to see a slightly glowing queen of spades.  She leapt backwards and ducked into Trista's office and slid under the desk before it exploded.  When the smoke cleared, Corina ran out of the building and down the hall to try to catch the thief.  She looked through the glass door to see if any of her enemies were waiting to ambush her.  Seeing nothing that could pose as an immediate attack point, Corina slid her dagger out of the bag and hid it in her waistband of her pants.  She placed a nervous hand on it and stepped into the cold night.  "Come out, you asshole. I know you're out here.  Where is my friend?"

"Oh, she's safe. She is just tied up at the moment."  Gambit slipped out of from behind a car and stepped forward.  Corina did not back down for appearances this time.

"Who are you and where is she?"

"Just a thief and your friend is in the equipment locker."

"What is the point of you doing this to the gym?"

"I told you to stay away or you could expect trouble."

Corina was able to continue her act and refused to let him know who she was.  "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life.  What are trying to pull?"

"Come on, I know that you are the fox.  There is no use hiding it."

"The what…? Listen kid, you have the wrong person.  I don't know what you are talking about."

"If you say so." With a slight tone of amusement in his voice he walked to a waiting motorcycle and rode into the night.  Corina turned suddenly and ran back into the building.  The explosion triggered the fire sprinklers but the fire alarm was not going off.  Luckily, the water stopped any of the flames from causing any problems and Corina was able to get a terrified Trista out of the equipment closet and out of the building.  She returned Trista to her home which was only five minutes away and explained that she would send someone in the morning to drive her to work because her car was still at the gym.  Trista had calmed down on the car ride home and was able to move around her house once she got in.  Corina apologized for all the trouble she had caused and promised to not return with Wanda.  Trista did not seem to upset by the problem but was disturbed about her confinement with in the locker.  Corina left and traveled home once Trista was able to settle down.


	11. The Talk and the Note

Hey everyone, I don't know how rough this chapter is going to be because I really haven't had much time to read it over.  Unfortunately, I have been swamped with work this week.  It something is obviously wrong, please tell me kindly in a review.  Thanks a bunch.

Remember to review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. **

**Chapter 10**

Corina rushed home and was comforted that her home appeared to be unharmed.  It was around eleven when she stepped through the front door.  "Grams, are you ok?"

"Yes Corina." She replied in a hushed but worried tone as she sat up on the couch.  "What's wrong?"

"I think _they know who the fox is.  One of them attacked me at Trista's gym.  I feel terrible about this.  He tied her and tossed her into a closet.  I had to drive her home because she was so shaken up. What am I going to do now? If they know who I am, then no one is safe.   I know I can win if they challenged me one or two at a time but their full force would be too much for me to handle alone.  I can't put any of the others in danger because they fight demons not mutants.  It is own thing to use a spell or a potion and to vanquish a demon but mutants are still human.  This could be a big problem.  I can't put them in serious danger like that.  I just wanted to help that girl and now, I'm involved with this whole thing.  What am I going to do? If they know my human form, I can no longer hide."_

"No matter what Corina, you know I can find you. I can just do some scrying and then you will be found.  Just be careful Corina and it will pass.  Continue your training with Wanda. It doesn't matter anymore if you do it quietly or not because they are watching her carefully.  Just be cautious.  I don't think they want anything from you but I think they are just going to try and scare you off so you stop interfering with them.  They probably think that you are one of Xavier's students or allies and that you are trying to corrupt her or bring her to their enemy's side.  You can stop your training now because the spell cannot hold forever.  You just have to keep your cool and only fight when and if they attack.  It makes me nervous but I can protect myself.  You have lived through greater challenges that this one.  Refuse to get involved with their petty conflicts between who is right and wrong and continue with your training.  That is that only thing you can do."

"But Grams, what if they harm you?  I couldn't live if they hurt you.  You are all I have left."

"Corina, despite the fact that you think I'm old, I can protect myself.  I have lived through a lot in my time and I'm still a force to be dealt with. I will be safe and I want you to know that you will be safe."  Pearl had a slight smirk the show that she was confident in her abilities but looks of worry still creased her forehead.

"I can try my best Grams."  Corina sighed as she began to relax.  Pearl and Corina talked about Wanda's progress.  She also mentioned things about her past and the life she had lived before she was taken away from happiness. Corina finally got some rest before school the next morning.

The next morning, as she headed to class and began to unpack her stuff from her messenger bag, a small red colored note fell from the desk and on to the floor.  She picked up the paper scrap, as she was going to throw it away, she noticed some writing on the note.  '_Meet at the park tonight.  You don't want to miss it, fox.  Your Friend, the thief.'  Corina put a hand over her mouth in shock as she felt her spine beginning to tingle with nerves.  Thoughts about her friends and her Grandmother flashed through her head.  She was terrified that something was going to happen to them.  They knew who she was and she could no longer hide as the fox.  'My big stupid ego.  I thought I could do anything and be safe.  Now, I got these nut balls all hyper.  I guess, they don't care if it is personal or not.  I can't stand what they did but fighting them is nothing personal.  I am screwed.'  She just put her head in her hand and shook her head with a smirk.  It promised to be an interesting day that would lead into a more interesting night._

Later that day, during her hall duty, Corina got access to Wanda's class schedule and found out that she had science during that period.  She traveled to the science wing and asked the teacher if Wanda could be excused for a minute.  Wanda just stood up quietly while the other students whispered quietly about their class mate.  Corina smiled at the girl and lead her down the hallway and turned the corner before she began to speak.  "Wanda, do you know who I am?" The teenage Goth raised her head and stared at the teacher's face.

"No, listen what is this about? Am I in trouble for something or what?  I've got better things to do."  Wanda said in usual flat voice but it aired a slight annoyance.

"No, you are not in trouble but you must think Wanda.  You do know me; you have just never seen me like this before.  Come on, I know you were trained better than that."  Corian just smirked as she saw emotions cross the girl's face.  She saw anger, confusion, deep thoughts, sudden recognition, and finally shock and acknowledgement.  

"Kitsu, what are you doing here? Why do you look different? What is going on?"  Wanda immediately dropped her act of the cold teenager goth.

"One, question at a time Wanda.  I am able to go between my human form and my fox form.  I'm actually a student teacher at the high school but that is a secret, which doesn't plan on remaining one, for start, which leads me to why I let you see me in this form.  Magneto knows that Corina, that is my actual name, and Kitsu are one and the same.  I have to meet him tonight but I want you to be careful.  I just don't want him to use you against me.  Be careful tonight, in fact, just keep in your room and keep safe.  You can't risk anything happening to you.  If the spell broke, you could be in significant danger.  I know it sounds strange but you must be careful tonight.  No matter what, promise me you are going to be safe."

"Kitsu, I want to fight him.  I have control and I want to fight him.  I am ready and I can't be denied this chance.  Kitsu…Corina…whatever your name is, you have to understand this.  You wanted revenge against the demon that killed your parents and I want the demon that killed who I was a long time ago."

Corina lower her eyes in recognition of the girls world but raised her eyes to look at her student.  "Wanda, you have to understand the danger you would be in.  Trust me, I know what is like to want for revenge and have to wait but what would happen if he captured you.  I would have no power and I would be at his mercy because I would not let him harm you.  You have to be careful.  Please, I'm asking you to understand.  I know it is a hard opportunity to pass up but you have to stay away…just for now, I promise.  Once the spell has been lifted then you are free to pursue him or not pursue him, but not tonight, do you understand me?"

"Kitsu…I just…I want…I understand and I will comply.  Just promise that you will be careful tonight.  Using me or not, Magneto will try to gain power over you and I want you to be careful.  Just don't get into any trouble…okay?"  Wanda sighed with defeat but she was terribly worried for her mentor and her friend.  It was like having an older, protective sister and for the first time, in a long time, she felt like she could trust someone else and trust their judgment.   

"Good, that's my girl."  She led Wanda back to class but before they approached the door, Corina turned toward the girl and gave her hug.  Wanda went ridged with the idea of showing affection toward her but relaxed and accepted the sisterly hug with the average patients of a teenager.  

"Good, now go back to class and get home immediately.  Just be safe, ok?"

"Yes, I'll be careful."  Wanda sighed again and reentered her class.  'When did I let people hug me let alone convince me to do something?  I can't let her do this by herself.  I just can't let her get in trouble because she is trying to save my ass.  I will stay safe tonight but I will make sure that she has some help, even if she doesn't know it.  I'll just have to be careful about it.  Don't worry Kitsu, I'll be there to help.' Wanda gave one last look at the door before she turned her thoughts to the evening ahead.

Sorry for such a short chapter but there will be some more next week.  Please remember to review.


	12. The Meeting

Hey everybody, it's Wednesday again and do you know what the means? Yep, it is another chapter in life of Corina.  I hope you enjoy it.  It is kind of short because I have huge art history test tomorrow.  Please remember to REVIEW.   

Love ya lots,

Aisling3

**Chapter 11**

Corina entered the park that night and waited in the trees for her company.  She had her knife at her side and just bided her time.  She knew she could transform within a matter of seconds but reserved that option for later.  Corina told her grandmother everything before she went out that evening.  Her grandmother could scry for her is anything happened and Corina was confident that her grams would be able to get her out of anything.  As her thoughts lingered, she looked up at the stars and began to think about her parents, which slowly lead to thoughts about Wanda's parents.  They were similar enough a mutant father and a mother witch.  What a strange combination but that is how it had worked out for them.  Before she could continue on with her thoughts, Corina looked up as she heard the gravel crunching as footsteps came closer.  She was greeted with the sight of the thief, the fire starter, the impatient cat, the metal covered one, and Magneto.  However, she was surprised that there was an addition to the team that evening as she saw Pietro sip up past the rest of the team.  Corina replied with a little snort and she sat on her tree branch.  "Can I help you?" Corina asked in her most sickeningly sweet tone with a strong hint of sarcasm.  

"What are you up to?" questioned Magneto he floated above the rest of the group.

Corina looked down on the tree branch she was reclining on then looked him straight in the eyes before her simple she gave a simple reply. "Sitting"

"You know what I mean," which caused eyes narrowing in anger.

"Do I, now? Why don't you be a little more specific?" Corina adjusted from her reclining position on the tree and sat upright to face him more directly.

"Why have you been interfering with everything?" Magneto began to get irritated with her but he tried to remain calm.

"Like I said before, it is nothing personal.  I just have a job to do.  I protect the innocent when I am required to do so.  Trust me; I want nothing to do with your personal war with humanity or Xavier.  I have enough to worry about in my life then the pity party you are throwing yourself."

"Don't you understand that humanity can never accept us for what we are?  I proved that when mutants were revealed for what they are.  You say I'm having a pity party but are you going to do when the mutant hunters come for you? When they take you away from your home and hate you for what you are? Do you think humanity will ever accept us?"

"Don't know and I don't care.  That is really their problem." Corina jumped down from the tree branch and leaned against the trunk. "Personally, I don't agree with either you or Xavier.  I think you are both wrong.  You are bitter old man that has a grudge against the world, although you have a reason to be so but you have crossed the line as a victim when you began to hurt others.  Xavier is just being ideal but he has the right to do so.  I still don't see why both of you have your little teams to fight your own personal battle.  Personally, I think that you are both wrong for using young students to fight for whatever cause you think is important but hey that is just me.  Actually, in answer to your question, I am a mutant second in this lifetime.  I was something else first and will always be that before I am a mutant. But before we continue this philosophizing, I would like to know the names of those on your team." Corina had remained calm throughout her entire speech and it was clear that she meant every word.

Magneto was fuming with anger at Corina's calm accusation of him and his beliefs.  "How do you not see that human kind will turn against us and kill us if we do not something now?  The ends justify the means here.  It is a matter of survival and we should dominate, no matter what the cost."

Corina's face turned into a hard mask as she prepared her answer.  "How can you even say that? How can you justify anything you have done as right? You abandoned your daughter, you attacked those young girls, you have kidnapped others, and twisted the minds of others, and god only knows what else you have done in the past.  For someone with a tragic past, you have turned into what you hate the most in this world and that is pathetic.  You have the right to protect yourself but to eliminate another type of human beings to benefit yourself is wrong.  Don't you see that? Someone when you were a kid decided that he wanted to play god and that the ends justified his means and you suffered for it as did so many others.  Now, you want to play god and make others suffer.  Don't you see that is wrong?" Corina, despite the anger in her voice, kept her voice perfectly even which enrage her enemy even further.

Before an enraged Magneto could respond with an angry response, the thief stepped forward from behind him.  "My name is Gambit."  Immediately, all eyes turned to him as he made a low bow to Corina and the tension in the air was slightly relaxed.  "She said she wanted to know our names, so I gave it to her." He shrugged and crossed his arms across chest and relaxed.  "He is Pyro, Sabertooth, Colossus, and Quicksilver, who you already know.  There and now you know." He turned around after he pointed to each of his companions and named them for the fox mutant.  "So, who exactly are you?"

With a slight smirk at Gambit's ease of the situation she began her own introduction.  "Corina Silvanus, or Kitsu, who you seem to know a little bit better."

"What group are you from?"

"Come on, don't they teach you anything in the Guild any more? You know just as well as I do that the first thing we all learn is how to identify members of other 'underworld' or 'secret' groups.  You have to know what I am and if not, then I must be more talented than I thought or you are just not that bright."

"Hey, I know the other groups but I can't pinpoint where you are from.  You ain't a thief, you ain't an assassin, you ain't a street fighter or anything like that.  You are too righteous to be part of anything to start any…questionable activity.  There ain't many groups like that left in this world.  I have an idea but not a specific idea."  Gambit looked seriously at the human form of the fox mutant as he tried to put the pieces together to try and decided her origin.  

"I'll give you a clue thief.  Not all of my powers stem from my mutant powers.  Come on think about it, you are smarter than that, although, I'm starting to doubt that?" Corina had a hint of amusement in her eyes as she watched the thief struggle with this information.  She finally felt that she had some control over the situation and that made her feel more comfortable with this whole mess.  

Gambit thought hard for a minute as his teammates watch him with questionable looks except for Quicksilver who was extremely bored.  However, his face turned from one of confusion to shock.  "Oh…you can't be.  They ain't around anymore.  They died out a long time.  Everyone though you to be gone."

"Spit it out already Gambit." Quicksilver yelled at his stuttering teammate.

"She is…a witch."

"Give the man a prize.  What do you know he actually knows his stuff and I started to doubt him.  Oh, I feel so bad." Corina just smirked as she oozed her sarcastic remarks at the opposite team.  She looked at each other their faces to see mixed reaction about her true self.  Gambit was still shocked, while Pyro just looked at her like she was crazy, Colossus and Sabertooth didn't show any emotions.  Pietro took a step back as he remembered his encounter with Agatha's power and was afraid that she might be able to harm him.  Magneto, however, just looked at her with disbelief in his eyes but kept up his mask to hide his emotions.  

"Witch, why do interfering with my plans?"

"Did you not get it the first time? I have a duty to protect the innocent and I will do so.  It really is nothing personal and I really don't care really what you do with yourself but if you hurt those kids again, then we are going to have a problem." Corina just repeated slowly as if she was talking the a petulant child just so she could get to him.

"Why are you interfering with my daughter?"

"Wanda is not your daughter.  You may share blood but that is all you share.  You left her and then, when she was freed, you had some moron mess with her thoughts despite the fact that you knew what damage that could have done to her.  We all have choices to make in this lifetime but, apparently, you have made poor choice when it came to your children.  I have broken the hold that physic had over her and I'm helping her to get through her anger.  Unlike you, I would not leave her."  Before Corina could continue Sabertooth lifted his head and began to sniff the air.  "Someone is coming this way."  Slowly a dark figure left the cover of the forest and stepped out into the open air.  She came to stand by Corina with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?" Corina asked as she turned her head slightly to look at her student but kept a watchful eye on the other group.  Pietro took another step backward as he became nervous around her presence.  The rest of the fighter tensed and prepared for a possible erratic attack from the Scarlet Witch.

"I came to show him that I have control.  I could no longer stand the fact that he dared question you about interfering with me." She turned and faced her father to glare at him as she spoke.  "You left me, you left him…you just left us without a care as to anyone but yourself.  How dare you question Corina!  After all she has done for me and helped me get over the damage you have done.  Stay out of my life and leave her alone for she has done nothing.  I am no longer your concern; you gave up that right when you left me to rot.  Stay out of my life you monster.  As far as I'm concerned, she is more my family than you will even be." Wanda just stood there and tried to keep her growing anger under control.  She was keeping good control except for a few street lights that began to flicker.  

"Wanda, you have to see this from my point.  You were out of control and there as nothing I could do.  I didn't want you to get hurt.  I wanted to give you peace."

"You have NO point of view. How dare you pretend like you cared about me! I never want to see you again. Let's go Corina, this meeting is over."  

"Go ahead child.  I will see you tomorrow and we will talk.  Go, get some sleep."  Wanda walked past the Acolytes and headed toward the Brotherhood house.  When she was out of voice ranger, Corina spoke again but the calm face she had displayed for Wanda was replaced by the mask she wore once again.

"Listen, you have done enough damage.  I don't personally care what your whole story is or what happened all those years ago.  I have a duty to protect the innocent be it one of the X-Men, one of the Brotherhood, or just some normal human on the street.  I have a duty so I will continue to interfere anytime I have to.  Just know that I will do my job no matter what and no matter whom I have to face.  Do yourself a favor and just leave.  So now you know and I am going."  Corina carefully faded into the forest and made her way back to her house before she the conversation went any further. As she left, Corina saw some metal spheres leaving the area. 'Glad that is over for now. However, I still don't think he got the idea.'

I hope everyone liked that chapter.  Please remember to REVIEW. I don't even care if it one word just take the three seconds to do it.  Until next week, this is Aisling saying good luck and good night.


	13. Interlude and Fire

Hey everyone, here is my weekly chapter.  I'm finally done my work until after New Years.  I might update a little earlier next week because of the holiday so be on the look out for new chapter a little early next week.  I hope everyone is happily getting ready for the holiday seasons.  All I want for my holiday present is some reviews.  I mean, I haven't had someone review my story for awhile now.  I would like to know what you guys think of the story. Thanks everyone.

Love,

Aisiling3

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  If you thought I did, you need help.

****

**Interlude**

"What does being a witch entail?"  Magneto had summoned Gambit to question him about the source of their new enemy's powers.  

"I don't really know that much about them. Like I said, they were supposed to have died off a long time ago.  They are sworn to protect the innocent but then they all belong to a coven.  However, some witches stray from the mainstream and do other types of forbidden magic.  A witch's greatest enemy, however, is any type of dark magical force.  They will stop at nothing to prevent a demon or anything like that from trying to cause harm.  That is all I really know. I mean, the stuff I was told about witches were bedtime stories."

"What about Corina? Is she known at all in your Guild?"

"I can't really say although the name sounds familiar." Gambit stopped to think for awhile.  For the second time that night, Magneto saw the look of shock and disbelief cross his face and he began to stutter.   "Oh, no…she is not the Lady Corina?" Gambit asked to no one specific.  

"What are you talking about?" The impatient Magneto blurted out as he became annoyed.

"She is the Lady Corina, the Maiden of the Forest, and the next in line for succession to be leader of her coven, which is one of the strongest and most well known covens.  They fight for the innocent but their honor code is protected very highly so little is know about them and, if you ask me, we should leave it that way." Gambit did not often show any emotion except his practiced smooth attitude but now he was practically frantic about the witch.

"That gives me an idea and we will finally get what we want from this Lady Corina." Magneto smirked slightly before he sent Gambit away.

**Chapter 12**

Finally, it was Friday and it was the last day of Corina's internship at Bayville High School.  Every class period had a party for her and she was happy to see that her students were going to miss her.  Finally, it had reached the seventh period of the day and Corina was having a party with her last class.  After this, she would fill out paperwork during her final period and she would be officially done.  She would have to return to Barnard for some final exams and stuff like that but she was thrilled to almost be done with school.  Soon she would be searching for a full time teaching job but she did not know if she wanted to remain at Bayville High.  It was ok working here but she was not fond of Principal Kelly and his general attitude about mutants and life in general. She would stay near the area however, so she could continue her training with Wanda, which she prayed would have no more interference.  She began to let her thoughts drift about the crazy events of her internship and the situation she had gotten herself into.  It was worse now that Pearl had to be away for the last week and was going to be gone for another week because of her matriarchal duties.  She was meeting with other coven leaders about certain issues that had come up throughout the past year.  It was a yearly conference and Pearl hated going every year but she still had to go.  The house was quiet without anyone in the manor house but Kira and herself.  She was thinking about inviting Wanda to stay with her but thought better of it because of the recent situation.  Her training as a witch was going well, considering she had started late and her witch blood did not provide for any specific power.  However, this training would help her control and understand her own mutant powers.  

"Ms. Silvanus," called out one of her students, Kate, "can we have your e-mail address?"

"Of course you can and I will write in on the board." With quick handwriting she began to copy down her e-mail.  Before she could finish, the fire alarm began to ring and shouts could be heard through out the hallway.  "Ok class, line-up and let's go.  Remember, be orderly and get out of the building."  Corina grabbed her bag and watched all the students go out of the room in a rushed group but they remained surprisingly calm.  Mrs. Edwins had the role call book and she was leading the group out of the one of the school's fire exit.  Smoke was everywhere in the building but no one knew where the actual fire was.  Students in the hallway had to squint and bend low to keep away from the smoke.  As Corina headed out of the classroom, she turned off the lights and hurried to catch up with the last student that had left before her.  She walked down the hall in a calm but hurried fashion in an attempt to make it to the exit.  Before she made it to the exit, the smoke seemed to get thicker and Corina was having a hard time seeing the path ahead.  She ran into to someone and Corina looked up to see who would be standing in the middle of all the smoke.  The figure looked down on her with a snarl as he kept his face covered with a mask to limit the effect of the smoke.  Corina took a few steps back before he grabbed her arm and blasted a lightly tinged purple gas in her face.  Immediately, Corina collapsed as the sleeping gas took hold of her senses with the last thought on her mind being 'Wanda, RUN.'

Corina felt the blackness part for a second as she appeared in front of Wanda who was confronted by Pyro.  Wanda seemed to be trying to get away from him but Corina, in fox form, snuck up besides him and knocked him out.  "Wanda, are you alright?"  Before the girl could respond, Kitsu went into a quick speech.  "Wanda, I need you to listen to me.  Go to the manor and go though the garage door.  Find Kira and tell her I have been taken.  Kira will help you from there.  You have to hurry.  Oh, take this."  Corina removed a small crystal on a metal chain and gave it to her student.  "Good bye and be safe.  Get help before…" However, Corina was consumed by blackness again once before she could finish with Wanda.   It felt strange being taken into the darkness again as if she had been in a dream or just appeared and disappeared.


	14. Waking up

            Hey all, I hope everyone is having a great holiday season.  I'm sorry that this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than I had hoped because I got the wonderful flu and have not been out of bed for a few days.  I feel better now but I was unable to write any significant amount.  I hope enjoy the bit I have written so far.   Happy Holidays.

Luv,

Aisling03

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own X-Men Evolution.

**Chapter 13**

            As the blackness began to fade from Corina's mind, she slowly entered the world of conscientiousness with a blinding pain in her head.  Slowly Corina moved her hands upwards to lie across her head and she rolled onto her side.  She had to trouble sorting out the event prior to her waking but soon the memories come flooding back.  She silently groaned as she tried to open her eyes but the lights only made her headache worse. She muttered curses under her breath as she rolled onto her right side to stop the nauseous feeling.  Corina was surprised that she felt this bad considering it was only a knock out gas.  The last time she had felt this sick was when she first started her witch training.  It was common for witches to get sick when they first used their powers because it was a new experience for their bodies but that had been years ago.  Before she could concentrate more on her illness, Corina heard a voice from behind her.  However, she was having trouble making out the words that were being said.  She rolled over onto her other side to see who was speaking.  All she saw at first was a red and purple mass but that was all she could make out until her eyes focused.  After the voice stopped Corina was finally realized that the figure was Magneto.  "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you before." Corina looked on with dazed vision and a weak voice as she looked at her captor.

            "What is wrong with you? The gas shouldn't have affected you that much." He mumbled more to himself than to the young mutant.  He turned around and left because he was positive that she would be in no state for interrogation.  Corina saw the red and purple blob go away and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

            A few hours later, Corina awoke again and felt much better.  Still a little weak from the sickness but the worst of it had past.  She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to a tiny adjoining bathroom.  She splashed water on her face and made her way back to the bed.  This was actually the first time that Corina was able to look around her little cell.  It had four metal walls with a bed and two doors.  One door lead to the bathroom and the other one lead to her freedom.  She stared at the door as if she would be able to burn a hole through it and run away from this place.  After Corina stared at the door, she averted eyes down to look at her rumbled clothing that she had worn to school that day or how ever many days she had been kept here.  Her sweater and her black pants were rumbled but that was not the only thing she noticed.  Corina lifted her wrists to see two new metal cuffs that griped against her forearms.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on transforming but found that she was unable to do that.  Corina just smirked as she realized the purpose of her new 'jewellery.'  However, Corina knew that this would not stop her from freeing herself.  Slowly, she slipped two of her fingers from her right hand underneath the cuff on her left.  She concentrated on her shield and after a bit of pressure, the metal cuff slipped off her left wrist.  Corina repeated the process with her other arm.  She rubbed her wrist roughly to regain the feeling in her wrists but smirked at her success.  For now Corina decided that she would not transform.  She was suddenly startled when she heard a rustling outside her door.  Her head snapped up as she saw the door slowly open.  

Cliffhanger...hehehe.  Remember to review.  


	15. Talking

**Important Author's Note**

Hey everyone, it has been over a month since I got my last review.  If I don't get any reviews by the time I post the next chapter, then I will not continue this story.  I will post a chapter on January 7th but after that I will not post anymore chapters, if I don't start get reviews.  It doesn't make any sense to continue a story if no one is reading it.  I will only continue the story if I get a significant number of reviews.  Thank you.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

  


**Chapter 14**

            Corina leaned back against the wall to look uninterested at who was opening the door.  It was a tall young man who had dark hair and blue eyes.  She looked closer and tried to identify who he was but she couldn't but her finger on it.  He looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite place him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Corina asked in a cool and clipped tone.

            "I meant no harm.  I came to check to see if you were ok because you were sick earlier today." His voice was deeply accented and he put his head down as he stuttered out his explanation.  "My name is Piotr and, if you are feeling up to it, Magneto would like to speak with you.  Please, just come, I don't want to start anything."  Corina stood up and followed the young man out of the tiny room and through a variety of passages.  She tired to memorize the turns and paths in that they followed but she lost track of which way they travelled.  After a fifteen minute walk, Corina began to wonder why they had not reached their destination.  

            "Excuse me, how much longer do we have to go? We have been walking for quite awhile now it seems we should be there now." Corina used her same flat voice.  

            "I'm sorry, it is quite a walk to other side of the base.  It will only be a few more minutes." Piotr said in a hushed and respectful tone.

            "One minute, just stop walking." Corina reached her hand out and grabbed his shoulder.  He jumped around and turned to face her.  He seemed nervous at their need for a sudden stop.

            "What? I told you not to cause any trouble." 

            "No, I'm not going to cause you trouble but I have a question for you."  Corina softened her tone to show her sincerity in her words.  "Why was I brought her?"

            "I honestly don't know." Corina quickly read his face to ensure that his words were the truth.

            "Thank you anyway." She beckoned with her hand to indicate that they should continue.  After a few minutes, they finally reached a door. "This feels like going to the principles office when I was in high school." The young witch laughed at her laughed crazy thought.  The door opened and she felt Piotr grasp her shoulder in a comforting gesture before she entered the door.  It shut behind her and Corina rolled her eyes at the entire dramatics of this whole situation.  She smirked and crossed her arms.  She quickly noticed that no one but her was in the room.  It was simple with a red rug on the floor and two nice chairs that faced each other.  She took the bait and seated herself in one and waited.  Soon enough, the door opened again and Magneto stepped in.

            "Hello, what a shock meeting you here." Corina couldn't help but be sarcastic.

            Magneto, however, didn't look as amused as Corina did. He seated himself across from her.  "Do you know why you are here?"

            "To admire the décor…to give decorating tips…to laugh at you…what?"

            "Do you ever take anything seriously? I suggest you wise up and take me seriously Ms. Silvanus.  I am not to be taken lightly."

            "Just call me Corina. You are starting to sound like my high school principle but, in all seriousness, why was I taken here?"

            "I need to know why you have to interfere."

            "I told you I have a duty to protect the innocent.  Those girls that you attacked needed protection and I had to give it to them.  I did what I had to do.  Do you understand that?"

            "What about Wanda?"

            "A friend of mine, the one that helped free her, asked me to train in her and to help control her power and her anger.  I was not eager at first but, after knowing about her, it was my pleasure to help her.  She needed help and it had to be done.  She is actually a great kid but I'm sure you know that."

            "Yes, she is a good kid but her anger is just blinding force."

            "It took awhile to figure out what has been going on with your family but I was able to find a good source.  She was quite a nice women and she said she knew you when you were younger.  She told me what has been going on all for all these years." Before she could continue, Corina was interrupted.

            "Who…who is she?" 

            "Your wife."

            "You mean…she is alive."  

            "I'm sorry…but she is dead.  I was able to summon her spirit from the other side."


	16. More Talking and Cards

Wow, it has been a really long time.  I felt really badly that no one was reviewing but, at first, I realised that I was being really childish so I have decided, no matter what, that I will finish this story and then after that I got trapped in a web of school work.  So, now I'm dedicated to finishing this story.

**Chapter 15**

After Corina broke the news to him, his face flashed with a quick pang of grief but quickly returned to his normal blank expression.  "What do you mean that you call forth death spirits?"

"Witches can call to other witches if there is great enough reason.  It doesn't work if you are doing it for no reason.  Then again, it is foolish to do anything if you don't have a reason to be doing it." Corina stated calmly as if she was repeating a school lesson to a teacher.

"When did she die?"

"I don't know that. You can't discuss that with the deceased.   Only the question that you need to be answered and that had to do with Wanda. Before you ask," as her captor began to interrupt "I cannot summon her again to ask her that question.  However, I assume that it was when your children were five years of age…when you finally found them."

"What do mean by that?"

With a small chuckle and slight smirk Corina began to speak.  "Didn't it surprise you that no matter how hard you looked, that you couldn't find your wife or your children?  When she escaped and gave her children up to the other family, she had enough skill that she could place a small spell on them.  It kept you from finding them.  When she died, the spell was broken.  That would be my assumption of the situation but then again, it is only an assumption."

"Would you tell me more about the witches' guild?" he stated as more of command than a question.

"Well, the only thing I can tell you is that we are a coven not a guild. Other than that, I'm not telling you anything.  Secret."  Corina smirked as his eyes narrowed.

"You will tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"When then in that case, this meeting is over." Magneto was furious at this turn of events but could do nothing about it.  He knew Mastermind couldn't read her thoughts and that harming her would not turn out to his benefit but he would think of something.

"Ok, well call me if you ever in town, I'll just be going now."  Corina tried to make it the door but she wasn't that lucky. 

"I don't think so Ms. Silvanus.  For now, you will be our guest."

"But I don't want to impose; I'll just be on my way."

"I don't think so." Magneto had a smirk on his face that made Corina raise her eyebrow at him.

~~~

**5 minutes later**

"This is so annoying." Corina sighed as she was carried over the shoulder of the young boy that had led her down to the office earlier.  After a few minutes of refusing to walk and then struggling, Corina was simply picked up and carried the witch.  Seeing as how he was bigger and stronger, Corina decided that is wasn't worth the aggravation to fight him.

"I'm sorry, orders you know."  The boy seemed more embarrassed about the situation then she did, which again made her laugh.

They arrived back at the cell a short time later and Piotr gently put her down and left her alone in the cell.  'What to do now?  I'm stuck here for now and I'm bored. Interesting character, Eric or Magneto or whatever the hell he wants to be called.  His wife was right about the fact that you never know what to expect.  He is hard to predict and I am not really sure what will happen next in this situation.  Demons are so much easier to predict then humans.  At least you know what to expect.  I mean, really, I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet but for some reason he is being civil…for now.'  Corina paced around the cell as she thought about the circumstances of her capture.  

Later on in the evening, or what Corina assumed was the evening because of the lack of window, she again heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  She laid herself on the bed with her left leg crossed over her bent right knee and whistled as she stared up at the ceiling.  The door opened and closed again, as someone came in.  "Well, look it's the thief, and to what do I owe this visit to?"

"I brought you something to eat." 

"Thank you but what is it?" Corina looked into the bowl that he handed her.

"Soup."

"Yeah, I see that but what kind of soup?"

"Poulet." (Chicken.)

"Thanks." Corina placed the bowl to the side of her bed and looked at the young thief.  

"Tell me, where is my bag?"

"What bag?"

"I had a black messenger bag that I would like back."

"I will look into for you."

"Thank you again." Corina watched him as he stood there and looked at her.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Non."  He said simply.

"Then, may I ask why you are standing there watching me?" He just shrugged as he continued to watch her.

"So, tell me, kid…what is your real name? I remember once that you told me that it was Gambit but I would prefer to know what your given name was."

"Remy."

"Well, Remy, if you are going to stand there and do nothing, would prefer to sit down and do nothing?" He shrugged again, went out of the cell, and came back a few seconds later with a chair and sat down.

"You ain't going to eat that soup are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Probably not," she replied honestly.  "But really Remy, what do you want or at least why are here?"

"Guard duty."

"Well, since we are both stuck doing nothing, any suggestions on how to past the time."

"I can think of one." He gave her suggestive look and Corina returned it with a withering glare.  "I was only joking."

"Any other suggestions."

"Cards?"

"Eh…why not?" Corina watched carefully as Remy dealt the cards.  They played a variety of games with little spoken words between them.  After awhile, Remy left with his cards and Corina retuned to her thoughts of her capture and her eventual freedom.  She would have to think of something because she was sure that her unharmed status would not remain this way for much longer.

~~~~~~~~

Well, that chapter is a bit longer then expected but the ending went a bit long.  I hoped you liked it and I will post another chapter as soon as I can.

Love ya much,

Aisling3


	17. What is going on?

**Author's Note****:** Sorry that it took so long to get out but I couldn't get this chapter to sound right.  I hope this is good and I will try to update more. Remember to R&R.  

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  

****

**Chapter 16**

Corina continued to sit in her little 'room' for the next two days.  It wasn't too bad considering that she was fed and she did continue to play cards with Remy when he was on guard duty.  She guessed that it was some strange attempt to gain her trust but even witches went by the old saying of 'Keep your friends close, but keep you enemies closer.'  However, she was quite surprised that her fellow witches had not come looking for her.  Everyday she woke up and waited for them to come, but they never did.  However, this was different then the usual demons or evil forces they fought.  They were used to finding a potion and killing the demon.  Fighting a mortal, even a mutant, was very different.  Corina was scared for her sisters because she had no idea how they could contend against weaponry.  With a variety of abilities and powers, her fellow witches would be able to make a plan but how could they survive against something they had never really dealt with before.  Then Corina also feared an even worse scenario, what if they choose to leave her?  By the coven's code, they had the right to leave her to die.  They could say that she was foolish for getting caught and that they could not use a leader who was weak enough to get captured.  She shook her head quickly and erased that terrible thought for she knew that someone would come for her.  No matter what, they would come, Eric would be defeated, and she would continue on with her life, no matter what.  Corina rolled onto her side and went back to sleep.  She assumed it was later in the afternoon but she had no window or clock to tell what time it was.  She just knew it was between lunch and dinner.  

            After what she assumed was on hour, Corina was jolted from the cot by a sudden shake in the room.  "What is hell was that?" Corina shouted to no one out of shock.  Without thinking, she transformed into her fox form and tried desperately to push to door out with her shield.  She knew it was hopeless but she had to try.  Despite what might be going on outside, she knew that this might be a chance to slip away.  Unfortunately, Corina's shield would never be able to move the metal wall that stood between her and her freedom.  "Come on, COME ON," she screamed.  Sweat began to run down her face as she tried to push the door open.  It did not move or even dent but Corina put all her energy into the force.  She dropped to her knees with her hands still focused on the door but he powers were draining quickly. "I have to do this," and as she shouted those words, Corina's mind fell into an inky blackness.  

            In a flash, Corina appeared in an intense battle.  She felt as if she had just come up for air after swimming for miles.  She breathed heavily and dashed for a place to hide and to look out for an opening just in case she could escape.  She rolled behind of a crate, and watched as she tried to determine what was going on.  She saw a flash of red as Pyro threw a fire ball at his enemy.  Corina direct her gaze toward the direct it was going in hopes of seeing who was attacking.  As she saw the flame that was redirected toward Pyro, Corina caught a glimpse of a scarlet coat. 'No, she wouldn't do that.  Please let it be my eyes deceiving me.'  Corina, with a quick prayer, dashed silently across the now destroyed base that was covered with metal that was twisted into strange shapes.  Corina spotted the young Remy heaped over a crate as if he were nothing but a rag doll. 'I don't have time for him.  I must keep focused.' She never saw any of the others that worked for Magneto but she assumed that they were lost in the rubble.  She continued down the walls that were just covered with torn and twisted metal pieces.  Finally, she reached a larger domed area and saw two figures that were shrouded in smoke and dust.  She ran threw the smoke and saw father and daughter battling once again.  However, Magneto seemed to be having trouble restraining Wanda's full power.  Corina stood, bewildered, for a few seconds before she reacted.  She dashed forward and tried to reflect an oncoming attack from Magneto to surprise him. As she placed herself, in position, she readied her hand but neither the familiar tingle nor the familiar light came from her hands.  She stood there and watched helplessly as the attack was headed for her.  She prepared herself for a hit but then realising that it had never touched her looked up.  She somehow had managed to reappear on the other side of the battle.  However, things did not look good for Magneto as he was beginning to wear down.  Wanda blasted him again with a hex bolt that pinned him to the wall.  She mocked her father by slamming a small metal pole across his head to finally end the fight.  Wanda glared at her father for a minute as her fists quickly clenched and unclenched and her breathing was heavy from the fight.  With a last glare at him, she turned and began to run.  Corina shouted but it seemed that Wanda couldn't hear her.  She followed after her pupil as they darted around the corridors.  Wanda finally stopped and pulled a small chain out of her pocket with a small piece of paper.  She dangled the end of it over the paper and again, turned down a hallway and began to run.  Corina was having a hard time keeping up her young charge but soon came to a metal door thrown across the floor.  Corina jumped over the door and turned to see a strange sight. 'How is this possible?'

            Wanda was bent over her body as it lay limply on the ground. "Wake up, come on. We don't have much time.  Kitsu, wake up."  Wanda's eyes were stricken with worry over the limp body of her teacher.   Corina began to get over her initial shock but was left with the lingering question of 'Why is this happening?'  She began to feel a sudden pull around her waist and she let herself be pulled back. 

            Again she woke up; Corina again had the sensation of coming up for air.  She breathed heavily and stood up with Wanda's help.  She heard Wanda speak but she could not understand her.  Slowly, she began to focus her hearing and understood Wanda's voice. "Kitsu, come on get up.  We need to go now. There is no time to waste."  With as muck speed as she could manage, and with Wanda's help, the pair made their way through the hole in the metal wall, courtesy of Wanda, and quickly made their way through the woods that surrounded the base.  Corina began to gain some focus and energy and was able to follow Wanda on the path.  After awhile of walking and resting, the pair made it to the edge of a road, where a car was pulled over on the side of the road.  Corina recognized it as her car but as happy as she was to see her car, she suddenly remembered something important. "My bag," she cried "I can't leave without it."  

            "Kitsu," Wanda said in a reasonably calm voice that did not often come from her "we need to get away now.  We can't risk it."

            "You don't understand.  I have to get it."

            "No, we are going now," Wanda replied raising her voice.  She moved her hand slightly, hexing Corina, and placed her in the back of the car.  A small cat curled into the back of the car and watched over her witch.


	18. Now what?

**Author's Note****:** Wow, I can't believe that I am posting another chapter so soon.  I hadn't expected to write something so quickly.  I know it isn't much but it is something for you guys.  I hope you enjoy it.  Sorry if the editing isn't good but I wanted to get this up for all of you. Remember to R&R.

I would also like to thank my last two reviewers, ephona and evil-kenshin.  Thanks for the nice reviews and I will try to update more often.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own X-Men: Evolution. 

**Chapter 17**

"Wake up, honey.  It's time to wake up."

"Another five minutes, Grams.  I'm tired.  I'll get up in a minute."  Corina whined.  

"No Corina, you must wake up now."  Before Pearl could finish the sentence, Corina sat up quickly and then was forced to lay back down again when she was hit by a wave of nausea.  

"Grams, I don't feel so good.  What happened?"  Corina moaned and turned onto her left side.

"I don't really know.  Tell me, did anything unusual happen?"

"I had the weirdest dream. I was kind of walking around and no one could see me or hear me.  I couldn't use my powers but I just kind of reappeared in another place.  It happened after I tried to push the door down with my shield.  That does explain why I feel so funny….What a minute," Corina stated suddenly beginning to come out her stupor 

"How did I get here?  What happened?"

            "Well, against our wishes, Wanda went after you and saved you it seems.  She found you collapsed on the floor and dragged you to your car.  She wouldn't listen to reason when we warned her not to go but she went anyway.  She reminds me of you at that age….glad you grew out of that."  Corina sat up and smiled sheepishly at her grandmother.

            "I wasn't that bad."  She only received a laugh from her grandmother in response.  "But I still don't understand how I became so ill?  I was not mistreated, a bit of a rough trip but nothing harmful."

            "Well, I have a feeling that you weren't dreaming.  I think that it might be something else." Corina looked blankly at her as she waited for the explanation.  "I believe that you have developed that ability of astral projection.  Unfortunately, I can not be sure.  That is a hard power to establish or test.  I'm sorry that there is little that can be done.  It might make you extremely sick to use the power and risky without training.  Your astral form might not be able to return to your body if you couldn't control it.  It is very…dangerous.  You are lucky that you woke up from the last time two times that you used it."

            :"Wait, when did I use it before this?"

            "When you were attacked at the school, you helped Wanda escape and gave her your scrying crystal.  That is how she was able to find you.  You are so lucky to be alive.  How could not be aware that you had a new power? You should be more careful then that.  What would I have done…if you hadn't woken up?"  A new intense look of worry and grief shone from Pearl's eyes and, for the first time, Corina saw her grandmother as old.  She wasn't that old but Corina had always imagined her as strong, young vital woman.  It was shocking to realize this.  

            "I'm fine. No need to worry, Grams, we'll get through this like we always do.  Come now, everything is alright.  Now, where is Wanda?"

            "Downstairs, she is upset that you might be mad at her.  She thinks you'll be disappointed with her for ignoring my orders."

            "Wait, what happened while I was gone?  I could not have been gone for more than five days."

            "Well, Wanda was able to get into the house, and found my address book.  She ended up calling Sophia.  Sophia was then able to contact me and I came home from the meeting.  I stared making plans but Wanda insisted that we go to the base the second I got home.  She swore that you were in grave danger and I guess you were but I couldn't risk us all getting captured or going without a plan.  When she gave me one last argument and I again said no.  She snuck out of the house with the crystal you gave her and I'm guessing information from Kira and went after you.  She also had to push you into the car when you refused to get in. She said that you were babbling about going back but she wanted to get you home."

            "Oh no, they still have my school bag.  I have to get it back.  It had my dagger in there.  They wouldn't be able to find the compartment it is in but I must have it back.  It was too important too loose.  Oh Grams, what am I going to do?"  

            "Sometimes child, we have to let things go and I afraid that this time, it is the dagger that you must let go."

            "But Grams,…"

            "No, Corina, are you going to risk your life over that dagger?  It is not worth your life or any harm to you especially now that you have developed this radical, dangerous power?"  Corina just hung her head and tried to hold back her emotions.  Pearl bit her lip and quickly left.  Soon, there was a quiet knock on the door and Corina took a sharp breath to hold back the emotions she was feeling.  

            "Can I come in?" It was a quiet voice that Wanda rarely used but she was unsure how Corina would act.

            "Of course, come in and sit down." Wanda sat on the edge of the bed and with a quick hop Kira perched on the nightstand.  Corina absentmindedly reached over to stroke her familiar.   Wanda silently sat on the bed and quietly folded her hands in her lap. "What's wrong?"  Corina was nervous about the girl's sudden change in attitude.

            "I don't want you to be angry with me."

            "Wanda, what you did was a very brave thing.  It was a bit misguided and you did not listen but everything worked out in the end.  Whatever might happen, even if I'm not happy with something that you did, nothing would make me want to leave you.  I understand why you might be nervous but everything will be alright."

            Wanda bit her lip as she hesitated about what to say and quickly muttered "Thanks," before leaving the room.  Corina just sighed with a smile on her face before her name returned to her lost dagger and the danger she was in because of her new power.  She picked up Kira and placed her next to legs on the bed. "What am I to do Kira? I have a power that could now kill me and I lost my…dagger.  I don't want to leave it and forget about it.  How can I just leave something like that just waiting for me?  I didn't even lose it in a legitimate battle or anything important.  Oh, Kira, what am I going to do? Then this new power, I could bind my witch powers but then I wouldn't have a shield to protect myself or anyway to access my witch powers.  If I have gained the ability for astral projection, I might not make it through the training.  Then I would leave Grams, the coven, and Wanda without anyone or I would be helpless to help them.  Once again, I feel like a defenceless child, unable to stop anything or help anyone.  I am no good to anyone here.  I wish I had my mother."  Corina rambled to her familiar about her cares and concerns just like she had always done but this time, her problems were serious and Kira was worried for her charge.  As Corina feel asleep, Kira darted from her mistress's bed and left the room.  She walked past a worried Pearl, who sitting in her own bedroom, and Wanda, who seemed to be planning something else. Kira was worried that the girl would do something foolhardy again thinking she was helping Corina but that might cause more problems.  With silent paws, Kira leapt out the window and into the dark night.  She knew where she was headed and what she must do.  Even a familiar had ways of helping those who needed it and Kira knew the perfect person that could help Corina and Wanda.


	19. Invited guests and interuptions

**Author's Note****:**  This is just a quick chapter for everyone.  I hope you like it.  I tried to add a bit of the comic book world into the evo. world and I hope that is works out well in the end.  Remember to R&R.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't X-Men Evolution or the comics.

****

****

**Chapter 18**

"Kira….KIRA!  Where did she go?"

"Corina, what is all the shouting about?"  Pearl did not seem happy that her granddaughter had gotten out of bed just to shout all over the house.

"Kira is gone.  I went to find her and she is no where in the house.  I'm worried for her."

"I'm sure she is fine.  She can take care of herself.  She has always done so before.  Now, get back to bed."

"I'm not going to fall apart any second, Grams. Besides, you need help getting ready for our guests today."  After rolling her eyes, the matriarch gave her consent with a short nod.  It had been less than a week since Corina arrived back at home.  Corina was still worried about what her future might bring but she was starting the get annoyed that everyone walked on eggshells around her and that they treated her like a china doll.  Since the incident, Wanda had permanently moved into the house and was getting easily situated with school, and training sessions.  It was nice for Corina and for Wanda to finally be able to practice is perfect ease.  Corina had contacted her college and told them that she had been in accident during the Bayville High fire and received permission to finish up her papers at home.  All she had to do was finish her papers and she would graduate because she already had enough credits.   Corina was thankful that her grandmother had thought quickly and used her power of illusion to make it seem as if Corina was injured and not missing when the fire occurred.  The power came into good use at times like that.  As far as anyone was concerned, Corina had been injured by a falling beam but was perfectly ok except for a broken leg and a few cracked ribs.  

Today, however, was an important day, because the matriarch was getting a special visit from the Inhuman Royal Family.  The witch and the Inhuman community had always been allies but they had never requested much from each other.  Unfortunately, it seems that the Inhumans needed the help of her witches.  The problem was originally supposed to be dealt with by Agatha, but she had to leave on an emergency so she once again asked if Pearl would take the duty.  Pearl then demanded that every room in the house be spotless and the guest rooms set up.  Wanda was even going to have to sleep in Corina's Room; while, Corina slept on the floor in Pearl's Room.  They need the extra rooms because not only was the queen coming but she was bringing along her daughter.  Pearl had been in the kitchen all morning preparing a beautiful lunch and dinner and she was just beginning to clean up.  Wanda was helping her and Corina was trying to help, despite the constant effort of everyone telling her to stay still.  Frustrated, Corina went upstairs to go pick out an appropriate outfit for Wanda and change into something herself.  Wanda, despite her happier life style, still preferred her dark clothing and makeup.  However, she did agree that she would wear something a bit more conservative for the occasion.

Corina went into her closet and pulled out a simple pair of black pants that she usually wore but this time she selected a simple, scarlet top with a collar and black buttons down the front.  It was nice enough for the occasion but it did suit Wanda's own tastes.  Corina herself ran down the hallway to change into a nice navy sweater that was off the shoulder and grey slacks.  As she finished, Corina put on her golden disc necklace that had a ruby heart and a sapphire moon embedded into it.  She hurried down stairs and made it to the bottom just as the door bell rang.  She answered it quickly and was great by two figures.  A woman with bright red hair, which was braided all the way down to her knees, stood majestically at the door.  She was dressed in a simple purple top and black pants.  She smiled slightly and graciously accepted Corina's hand in a greeting.  However, behind her stood a fairly sullen looking teenage girl, who had her arms crossed across her chest.  The girl stood about 5'6" with long red hair like her mother but hers only reached her back.  The girl was dressed in black pants and top with a yellow jacket.  She had left her hair down and was currently looking at the floor sullenly with her blue eyes.  She sighed and accepted Corina's greeting and followed her mother into the house.

"Medusalith…it is nice to see you again."  Pearl came from the kitchen to greet the queen that she had obviously met before.

"The pleasure is all mine, Pearl.  What a lovely home you have and I do apologize for the short notice visit but this matter cannot wait for Agatha to return."

"It is perfectly fine.  Witches are witches and we are all sisters.  Therefore, it is no problem for one to help another out.  Her allies are our allies," Pearl seemed transform into the perfect matriarch role as she spoke fluidly.  As Pearl finished, Wanda came down the stairs quickly.

"Medusalith," Pearl continued "this is Wanda Maximoff.  She is staying with us for awhile."  Wanda reached her hand out and greeted the queen.

"This is my daughter, Crystal.  How old are you Wanda?  You look to be about the same age."

"I'm 18."  Wanda said in a calm manner.  She seemed to be stiff at the prospect of meeting the queen.

"Oh, that's great," Medusalith slipping into a motherly role stated "Crystal is 17 and I'm sure you two have a lot in common."  Both girls looked at each other sceptically. 

However, before they could properly continue with their conversation, there was another knock at the door.  Corina looked at Pearl, shrugged, and went to answer the door.  Corina looked through the peephole but could not see who it was.  She opened it slowly but was thrown back on her butt as the door burst open. "What took you so long?"

"PIETRO," Wanda roared "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"  Wanda already raised her hands. Fortunately, the house didn't shake.  The queen and her daughter were both shocked by the intrusion and were not sure what was going on.

"I decided to drop by for a visit," the boy spoke at his super fast speed. "So what's up? Who's this? What's going on?"  Wanda grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt collar and dragged him out through the kitchen and onto the porch.  She looked annoyed but Pietro's terrified face was almost comical.  

"I'll go take care of that.  Excuse me." Corina slipped away and left her grandmother to explain the situation.  Corina arrived just a Wanda had finished yelling at her brother for embarrassing her.  

"Wanda, calm down.  He didn't know about today's meeting.  Please, put your brother down and we can talk about this.  Wanda, show your brother to the gazebo and we will discuss it there."  Wanda grabbed his collar once again and dragged him.  Corina stepped back in house and transformed into her fox form.  She darted into the gazebo and struck both teens with her blue fire.   She transformed back and was confronted by two very annoyed teens. 

"Why did you do that?" they both yelled in unison.

"Because I do not need this turning into a war zone. Now, let's discuss this.  Pietro, why did you come?"

"Can't a brother visit his sister? Is that a crime?"

"With brothers like you, yeah…it is," Wanda spat back.

"Pietro, what is the reason?"

"I wanted to bother Wanda.  I was bored.  I never get to do anything fun.," for once the speed demon was speaking at a normal pace but even without his mutant powers he seemed to be jumpy.  

With a sigh, Corina put her hand to her forehead and shook her head slowly.  "Fine, you can stay and eat with us but anything funny and I'll kick you faster than even you can imagine."  Pietro got the hint and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You got it teach."

"This is going to be a long lunch and dinner.  Come inside, now both of you and wash up for the meal.  Remember best behavior."

"Scouts honor." Pietro did a mock Boy Scout salute.

"Like you're a scout."  Wanda shot back.  "Corina, can I talk to you…alone please."

"Yes Wanda…Pietro, could you please go into the gazebo while we talk?"  He turned without a smart ass comment for once in his life and went in.

"What concerns you Wanda?"

"Why did you let him stay? He is probably spying on us.  Why did you take my power away?  Why are you taking chances like this?"  Wanda was expertly trying to keep her anger under control but she was beginning to lose the battle.  

"Wanda, I understand your concerns.  I think that is very astute of your to notice this situation as potentially dangerous.  I do agree with you but I believe that between Grams and me that we can keep your brother in the dark.  I must apologize for the sudden attack and taking your powers away but I had to fill the whole building with blue fire or it would not have reached your brother.  It had to cover everything or he would have dodged it.  I am very sorry but your powers will come back.  However, when they do, you cannot blast your brother.  Do you understand?"  Slightly comforted but still slightly concerned, Wanda nodded. "Thank you for being understanding about this.  You really are showing improvement in your anger Wanda.  I'm very proud of you.  Now go inside and wash up.  I'll get you brother."  As Wanda turned to go back in the house, Corina turned to go back to the gazebo.  She opened the door and watched carefully as Pietro got up from his seat and followed her into the house.  Corina said a quick prayer to who ever was listening and followed after him.


End file.
